


Las Gardenias

by dr4coli



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr4coli/pseuds/dr4coli
Summary: Nella Colombia degli anni Novanta si consumava la più feroce e sanguinosa lotta ai narcos degli ultimi decenni, una lotta che non prevedeva regole, né tregue, né mezzi termini: una squadra di investigazione della DEA, assieme alla polizia, fa irruzione nell'appartamento di Miguel "Roca" Hernandez, uno dei sicari di Escobar, grazie alla soffiata dell'agente sotto copertura Arianne Moreno. Quello che la DEA e la polizia non sanno, è che l'agente era lei e riceve una pallottola nella gamba da parte di Javier Peña, ponendo fine alla sua operazione. Moreno inizia a lavorare al caso con gli americani all'ambasciata di Bogotà, provando subito una forte antipatia nei confronti dell'uomo che l'aveva sparata: ma col passare del tempo si sarebbero resi conto di essere più simili di quanto credevano.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)





	Las Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> One shot: questa storia è un unico lungo capitolo, principalmente caratterizzato da dialoghi e azioni. Le informazioni su Escobar e le relative operazioni sono tratte dalla serie ma senza voler essere puntuali e accurate. Ci sono alcune frasi in spagnolo ma niente di troppo inerente alla trama.  
> TW: sono presenti molti riferimenti a sangue, violenza, morte, anche se non dettagliati; riferimenti a rapporti sessuali ma senza scene esplicite.  
> Grazie dell'attenzione e buona lettura! Lasciate un commento alla fine se questa storia vi è piaciuta xoxo

L’aeroporto era così affollato che ogni volta la voce sembrava la sua, e certamente non poteva esserlo. Non poteva eludere il metal detector senza un biglietto, e poi avevamo già dato. Eppure, lo sentivo ancora col fiato addosso a me e il cuore mi batteva all’impazzata. Stavo facendo la cosa giusta ma la sentivo così sbagliata perché già mi ero pentita di aver lasciato entrare quell’uomo nella mia vita e togliermi ogni dolore sostituendolo con il suo calore. Dio, Javier Peña era davvero bollente come avevo immaginato.

Bogotà, ottobre 1989  
Non importava che periodo dell’anno fosse, in Colombia il caldo era insopportabile sempre e comunque. Con quelle odiose zanzare che ti ronzano nell’orecchio ad avvertirti che ti pungeranno e ti faranno grattare ogni punto delle gambe e delle braccia dopo averti succhiato il sangue, era impossibile dormire sonni tranquilli. Ma era impossibile dormire sonni tranquilli solo per il fatto di essere in Colombia, a Bogotà, in una casa sconosciuta circondata da criminali e narcos, vestita e truccata come una prostituta, alla mercé di uomini luridi e violenti che aspettavano un passo falso di Roca – “sasso” in spagnolo, lo chiamavano così perché la prima volta che aveva ucciso un poliziotto gli aveva sfondato la testa con una pietra – per mettermi le mani addosso. Ed io, da brava prostituta, avrei dovuto accettare volentieri.  
Quello che i narcos non sapevano era che il caro Roca era un gran chiacchierone con le sue ragazze, elegantemente chiamate per non essere definite puttane a tutti gli effetti, ed io ero più di una di loro: ero la sua preferita, e non vedeva l’ora dopo una lunga giornata di omicidi e spaccio di tornare a casa a raccontarmi entusiasta tutte le mansioni che gli assegnavano, non prima di un’amara e insoddisfacente scopata, in cui pregavo ogni volta che fosse l’ultima, ma non lo era mai. In cambio, mi regalava ogni genere di informazione: laboratori, nascondigli con i soldi, movimenti, tutto ciò che i sicari più fedeli di Escobar non avrebbero mai fatto trapelare. Dovevo davvero avere una memoria di ferro per segnarmi ogni informazione: non avevo fogli di carta per appuntare, né libertà di riferire indirizzi e tragitti ogni volta che volessi. Spesso il bastardo metteva un paio di scagnozzi a guardare il suo appartamento, impedendomi di uscire. Se avessi potuto, avrei piantato un proiettile in testa a ciascuno di loro. Sfortunatamente, non era ancora il momento.  
“¿Sabes que el patrón me asignó el asesinato del marica Gaviria? El maricón tiene los días contados” mi dice eccitato il maledetto scarafaggio, riferendosi a uccidere Gaviria. “Vamos a matarlo ese cabrón.”  
Fingo di non essere interessata, ma avrei voluto saperne di più sulla dinamica. Quello che sapevo era che Escobar non avrebbe mai lasciato un compito così importante ad un coglione come lui, ma gli piaceva vantarsi e sentirsi un pezzo grosso. “¡Pero cuidate, mi amor! No quiero que te maten…”  
“¡Cállate, perrita!” mi guarda il corpo con aria di disappunto. “¿Porqué tienes tu ropa puesta? ¡Sabes que estoy ocupado!” mi strattona alzandomi la gonna e rabbrividisco.  
Con un sorriso, ma volendo morire dentro, assecondo il suo ennesimo desiderio, e dentro di me avrei voluto che si rivolgesse più spesso alle prostitute meglio pagate di Bogotà, ma la mia solidarietà mi impediva di augurare ad un’altra donna il sesso con questo animale. Sposato con quattro figli, di cui tre maschi altrettanto figli di puttana, spesso mi portava a spasso come una fedele cagnolina agli incontri coi suoi soci, ma mai davanti ad Escobar, e non sapevo se esserne contenta o meno. Se c’era un uomo che mi metteva i brividi più di Roca, quello era proprio Escobar. Il resto dei suoi seguaci era composto da fighetti senza onore e senza traccia di bontà, erano dei cani senza cervello. Ma lui… lui era il male fatto persona.  
Dopo quindici lunghi minuti in cui emettevo finti gemiti e dicevo frasi che gli piacessero mi lascia in pace, lanciandomi delle monetine addosso. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi sporchi soldi, fetido maiale fascista. Mi riferisce che più tardi ci sarebbe stata una riunione con molti dei soci del suo rango e che me ne sarei dovuta stare zitta nella mia stanza o me ne avrebbe fatta pentire. Non sapevo cosa fosse peggio di molestie e stupri perpetuati per mesi nella speranza di estorcergli qualche informazione che avrei eventualmente comunicato al quartier generale, avrei preferito mi strappasse un’unghia o rasato i capelli. Ma se era vero, dovevo assolutamente farlo sapere a Crosby.  
Approfitto dell’uscita di Roca per avvicinarmi al telefono e comporre il numero che mi era stato dato da contattare in caso di informazioni urgenti: era collegato ad una donna che si sarebbe spacciata per una cugina che chiamavo per avere notizie di mia madre. E per chi non avesse capito, mia madre era Roca, in codice.  
“Voy a encontrar mamá y los primos esa tarde. Yo me quedo aquí y los espero.”  
La donna risponde in spagnolo brevemente e chiude la telefonata. Giusto in tempo perché Roca era già rientrato, avevo sentito il cancello aprirsi, ma per un attimo sento il brivido di timore che avesse potuto sentire. Quando fa ingresso nella stanza realizzo di essere stata incauta.  
“Maldita puta” grugnisce, senza ancora impugnare la pistola.  
“¿Qué se pasa, mi amor?”  
“¿Quien has llamado? Ah? En el teléfono. Si has llamado la policía te mato ahora y voy a matarte despellejandote dedo por dedo.”  
“¿Pero porqué dices esto, Miguel? Sabes que la policía me está buscando desde meses… ¿te volviste loco?”  
Ed era vero: la polizia non poteva sapere che la DEA aveva montato un caso di omicidio legato ai narcos per giustificare il mio incontro e ingresso nel club dei pezzi di merda come Roca, e ovviamente non poteva saperlo Roca. Spesso narcos e poliziotti coincidevano. Se avessi chiamato la polizia avrebbero fatto fuoco su di me, e poi si sarebbero inevitabilmente trovati un proiettile in testa: Roca pagava i suoi poliziotti, ma pagarne qualcuno in meno non gli dispiaceva.  
“Si la policía se entra en mi casa esperará que no sea nunca nacida” mi minaccia sibilando come una serpe. Non preoccuparti, Miguel, ogni giorno passato qui mi fa pentire di essere nata.  
Inizio a sentire movimento nel salotto delle riunioni della casa di Roca, e capisco che da lì a momenti sarebbe arrivato il Search Bloc ad accoppare un po’ di narcos, ma nel frattempo Roca avrebbe trovato un modo di farmela pagare prima di prendersi una pallottola in testa o fuggire. Non mi importava: concludere l’operazione significava porre fine alla mia copertura. Mi importava, però, l’esito: se arresteranno o uccideranno qualcuno di loro, sentirò che questi mesi siano valsi la pena.  
Ed eccolo, l’insolito movimento incerto quando sentivano la polizia arrivare ma non erano certi che fosse per loro: potete stare certi che sia per voi, ed ero pronta a premere il grilletto al primo stronzo che si fiondasse nel mio sgabuzzino. Sento Roca urlare ferocemente il mio nome da copertura, sfondando ogni porta ricercandomi. Tenevo la finestra aperta, facendo entrare la luce aranciata del tramonto così da poter vedere con certezza gli occhi schizzargli fuori dalle orbite una volta sparato un proiettile nel suo cervello di merda. Vieni qui, figlio di puttana, fammi vedere come ci si sente ad essere fottuti a tradimento.  
“¡Lola, maldita puta policía!” urla sfondando finalmente la porta dietro la quale mi trovavo. Era disarmato avendo preso di nascosto la sua pistola poco prima, sfilandogliela quando mi aveva spinta in una delle sue numerose stanze. Non sapeva quanto bene conoscessi quella casa: ero riuscita a nascondermi per diverso tempo dove non avrebbe cercato subito, cercando di prendere tempo all’ingresso della polizia.  
“Ti correggo, Miguel… DEA” sorrido esibendo il distintivo, facendolo andare su tutte le furie. “Ah-ah” dico puntandogli la pistola contro. “Dovresti sceglierti meglio le puttane.”  
“Lo sapevo che eri una gringa schifosa” dice in un inglese sgrammaticato. “Sapevo che eri una puttana maldita. Ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani, ¡gringa policìa!”  
“Puedes ententar” nel momento in cui fa per lanciarsi su di me lo sparo dritto all’addome per neutralizzarlo prima di ammazzarlo ma un improvviso rumore di proiettili esplode nell’aria e uno dei proiettili mi colpisce alla coscia, facendomi crollare per terra in preda ad uno dei peggiori dolori un essere umano possa provare, quello di beccarsi la pallottola senza fuoriuscita nella gamba.  
Lancio un urlo lancinante mentre il sangue sgorga abbondantemente sulla mia gamba, sulle mani che cercavano di trattenere la ferita e sul pavimento. “Cazzo!” impreco e striscio rapidamente per prendere la pistola, ma un poliziotto me la spinge via.  
Mi punta un fucile alla testa e urlo. “Che cazzo fate? Sono della DEA! Cosa cazzo fate!”  
“Quieta!” grida più forte.  
“DEA! DEA!” indico il distintivo caduto per terra.  
Roca lancia un urlo e afferra la mia pistola che era finita vicino a lui e spara al poliziotto dietro la schiena che crolla accanto a me. Con un verso animalesco faccio un salto su Roca e lui grida come un folle per aver premuto sulla ferita da fuoco all’addome e dopo avergli strappato la pistola di mano gli sparo un colpo dritto alla testa, gridando all’unisono. Quando finalmente lo zittisco, guardo il suo cervello spappolato sul pavimento e crollo per terra, sanguinando copiosamente dalla gamba. Vedo due agenti puntarmi la pistola e riesco ad afferrare il distintivo della DEA, sentendo ormai la vista offuscarsi. Avevo le mani ricoperte di sangue e i vestiti macchiati.  
“È della DEA” mormora uno dei due all’altro. “Tu lo sapevi?”  
“Credi che avrei sparato ad un agente della DEA, cazzo? Che cazzo ci faceva qui?”  
Recuperando un po’ di fiato, rispondo ai due americani con la voce graffiata. “Agente Moreno, DEA…”  
Li distinguevo perché entrambi portavano il baffo ma uno dei due era biondo e l’altro era scuro, chiaramente latino, ma erano sicuro degli americani. Quello coi capelli biondi mi si avvicina e mi tira su, facendomi appoggiare contro il muro.  
“Era Miguel Roca Hernandez, quello che hai ucciso?” mi chiede.  
Ispiro a fondo cercando di trattenere il dolore. “In carne ed ossa. Ho bisogno di un’ambulanza.”  
L’altro agente si dilegua e la sparatoria era finita da un po’. Di nuovo il biondo mi parla. “Abbiamo preso solo lui. Sono scappati tutti.”  
Lascio andare la testa contro il muro sentendo la necessità di vomitare. Avevo ucciso io stessa il mio aguzzino, lasciando scappare tutti gli altri. L’esito era negativo: avevo subito ogni genere di violenza per mesi invano.  
Il giorno dopo camminavo grazie ad una stampella che mi reggeva in piedi, sentendo ancora fitte infernali alla gamba. Ero nuovamente, dopo sei lunghi mesi di copertura, davanti all’ambasciatrice Noonan in presenza dei due americani e del colonnello Horacio Carrillo, capo del Search Bloc. Per ovvie ragioni anche Crosby era presente, e gli rivolsi il più forzato dei miei sorrisi.  
“Agenti, quel che è accaduto nell’appartamento di Roca è inaccettabile, forse l’operazione più sprecata e fallimentare che abbiate mai perseguito. Ci è costata la fuga di diversi esponenti del cartello di Medellín e avete quasi ammazzato un’agente sotto copertura della DEA.”  
“Con tutto il rispetto, ambasciatrice, nessuno di noi sapeva che ci fosse un’agente sotto copertura della DEA” si giustifica l’agente biondo con cui avevo parlato. “Ci era stato riferito che l’informatore della riunione era una donna di Bogotà assolutamente estranea alla casa.”  
“Chi ha fatto partire il colpo?” domanda improvvisamente Crosby, guardandomi.  
“Non lo so, signore” rispondo a voce bassa.  
“C’era un poliziotto morto nella stanza con te, ha fatto partire lui il colpo?”  
“Signore, Roca era davanti a me con l’intento di uccidermi. Ho sparato un colpo a lui mentre sono stata colpita. Non ho potuto vedere” mento. Sapevo benissimo chi avesse fatto partire il colpo.  
Crosby guarda con aria di rimprovero i due agenti ed il colonnello, cercando risposte. I due si guardano, ed ero certa che ad aver sparato il colpo fosse stato quel coglione col baffo scuro ed i capelli neri. Ed infatti, era quello che non mi aveva ancora rivolto la parola, ma teneva lo sguardo basso come un cane bastonato quando gli ero intorno.  
“Probabilmente uno dei miei uomini credeva che l’agente Moreno avesse sparato ad uno dei miei e ha fatto fuoco senza guardare. Non eravamo stati avvertiti della presenza di civili in quella casa” parla Carrillo sostenendo lo sguardo adirato di Crosby.  
“Allora spariamo a chiunque si trovi sul nostro cammino…” sussurro dicendo più a me stessa, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti nella sala.  
“Se vuole dire qualcosa alzi la voce, agente Moreno” interviene lo stronzo coi capelli scuri. “Non riesco a sentirla.”  
Mi sporgo in avanti per guardarlo bene in faccia, nonostante fossi seduta e lui in piedi davanti a me. “Potrei nausearla con tutte le cose che ho da dirle, agente.”  
“Fate silenzio!” tuona Crosby. “Errori del genere non possono succedere più, Peña, non me ne frega un cazzo di chi ha fatto partire il proiettile” fa un respiro profondo strizzandosi gli occhi con le dita. “Intanto, bentornata, agente Moreno. Ha diritto a prendersi una lunga pausa da tutto ciò.”  
Lo guardo con disdegno mentre mi rimetto in piedi a fatica, sopportando il dolore lancinante alla coscia. Con enorme sforzo mi avvicino a lui, aiutandomi con la stampella, fino ad arrivare vicina al suo viso che avrei voluto sputare. “La prossima volta che mandi la tua carne fresca sul campo assicurati che non sia in mano a violenti stupratori, capo. Non sono la puttana dei narcos né della DEA, e per amor di giustizia ho tollerato cose che non immagini.”  
Irrigidisce lo sguardo. “Come ho già detto, ha diritto ad una lunga pausa.”  
“Come se fosse abbastanza” sibilo, voltando le spalle all’intera aula. “Ambasciatrice, colonnello, agenti” saluto brevemente, per poi uscire e farmi accompagnare da un’infermiera alla macchina.  
Finalmente libera.

Bogotà, novembre 1989  
Un mese di fisioterapia era stato più efficiente delle cure mediche, e camminavo già normalmente, sentendomi pronta a tornare a investigare su Escobar nonostante le resistenze di Crosby e dei miei diretti superiori, inclusa l’ambasciatrice. Non mi avevano fermata sei mesi di violenze, figuriamoci se mi avesse scalfita un proiettile nella gamba. Da certe cose ci si riprende, da altre no.  
Non appena faccio il mio ingresso negli uffici dell’ambasciata l’agente Steve Murphy, il baffo biondo della sparatoria, mi viene incontro stringendomi la mano. “È bello averla qui, agente Moreno. Avevamo bisogno di lei.”  
“Mi fa piacere che qualcuno sia contento del mio ritorno, agente Murphy” ricambio la stretta e lo seguo mentre mi fa strada verso la mia scrivania.  
“Sono molto dispiaciuto per l’incidente, mi creda agente.”  
Mi schiarisco la gola. “Non so quanti anni abbia, Murphy, ma sono sicura che siano più dei miei; mi dia del tu, per favore. E mi chiami Arianne.”  
“Steve” risponde annuendo. “Mia moglie ed io aspettavamo il tuo ritorno per invitarti a cena questa sera, se hai voglia. Una cena informale, per fare conoscenza, visto che lavoreremo insieme.”  
“Volentieri” rispondo con riconoscenza, notando che l’agente Peña aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso nella stanza per fare delle fotocopie. “Ci sarà anche il tuo collega pistolero?” dico senza abbassare la voce, senza timore che mi sentisse.  
Murphy si volta a guardarlo e risponde con incertezza. “Abbi pazienza con lui. È stronzo, ma solo a volte.”  
Peña si avvicina, avendo perfettamente sentito la conversazione. “Di solito non ammettono le ragazzine nella DEA.”  
“Almeno io non sparo ai civili, o peggio, ai federali” gli strizzo l’occhiolino e volto le spalle ad entrambi. “Contami per la cena, Murphy!”  
La giornata trascorre tra i contabili e gli addetti a scrivere i documenti sul caso Escobar, che mi aggiornano di ogni operazione e di ogni possibile traccia, inclusa la mia copertura che necessitava revisione una volta che avrei deposto la mia testimonianza per filo e per segno: per ora, conservavano solo le informazioni essenziali, come Roca che mi aveva detto di un possibile attentato a Sandoval, attentato che non si era mai verificato né era stato progettato. Qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto.  
Una volta spente le luci dell’ufficio saluto i contabili e passo dall’ufficio di Murphy che mi parla prima che potessi farlo io. “Ho ancora del lavoro da fare, se non ti dispiace. Puoi raggiungere mia moglie a questo indirizzo.”  
Mi passa un foglio di carta ma non necessito di leggerlo. “So dove abitate. A più tardi, Murphy.”  
Saluta con un gesto della mano mentre con l’altra teneva dei documenti e mi incammino verso l’uscita dell’ambasciata, dove tenevo l’auto parcheggiata. Mentre salgo noto il coglione fumare una sigaretta appoggiato sul lato della sua Jeep. Esito prima di salire.  
“Avrò mai il piacere di sentire le tue scuse, agente Peña?” gli dico, attirando la sua attenzione.  
“Dimmi cosa vuoi sentire, Moreno, e te lo dirò.”  
Mi avvicino di qualche passo, ma rimanendo comunque a distanza. “A malincuore devo fartelo sapere che lavoreremo in team, e che avrò bisogno della fiducia reciproca. Se continui ad evitarmi per paura di dovermi affrontare ti consiglio di mettere questi sentimenti da parte.”  
Fa una risata sarcastica, facendo un altro tiro di sigaretta. Mi avvicino ancora e me ne offre una, che accetto. “Arrogante da parte tua pensare che mi importi di far pace con te. Tutti sbagliano.”  
“So che sei stato tu a spararmi, e non ho mai fatto il tuo nome alla Noonan. O in questo momento staresti fumando le tue sigarette su un divano in Texas” lancio la sigaretta appena fumata ai suoi piedi.  
“Ti sei ben informata su noi due” risponde con un tono di voce impenetrabile.  
“Faresti bene a fare lo stesso su di me, invece di chiamarmi ragazzina” puntualizzo. “Ti ho difeso davanti all’ambasciatrice e a quel coglione di Crosby pur di non perderti nella squadra. Non hai idea di quanto la gente abbia rispetto per te al quartier generale, ma non sempre ricambi la cortesia.”  
“Fanculo il tuo rispetto, Moreno” ribatte buttando la sigaretta per terra e aprendo la portiera della sua Jeep. “È questo il tuo cazzo di problema: credi di avermi fatto un favore, ma non è così che funziona, bimba.”  
“Allora avresti dovuto parlare quando era il momento di farlo” sbatto la portiera che stava cercando di aprire.  
Mi guarda con aria di sfida e riapre la portiera. “Buonanotte, Moreno.”  
Mi allontano prima indietreggiando. “Sei spesso uno stronzo, non a volte” concludo prima di tornare alla mia macchina e guidare nervosamente fino agli appartamenti della DEA, dove la moglie dell’agente Murphy aveva già iniziato a preparare la cena. Una donna squisita, molto tenace, ma anche di grande compagnia. Anche all’arrivo di Murphy la serata trascorre piacevolmente e chiacchieriamo principalmente della mia esperienza con i narcos sotto copertura, evitando dettagli troppo crudi che stavo cercando di dimenticare col tempo.  
“Per riassumere: Crosby circa un anno fa, per conto dell’ambasciata, cercava giovani agenti per delle missioni sotto copertura localizzate, come una rete di spie insospettabili. Ci chiamava “Gardenias”, come le piante, perché ci voleva ovunque senza essere notati. A molti di noi le operazioni sono durate poco, nel giro di un mese o due avevano beccato i sicari. Ma io ero finita nelle mani sbagliate, e sapete già com’è andata. Dovevo aspettare il colpo grosso ma quello che ho riferito non era sufficiente, e li abbiamo persi tutti.”  
“Hai ucciso Roca, però” interviene Murphy.  
Sospiro. “E a che prezzo?”  
La cena si conclude parlando di tutt’altro, aiutando la moglie di Murphy a sparecchiare nonostante le sue resistenze, e saluto il collega che avrei visto il giorno dopo. Sulla soglia della porta Murphy mi richiama.  
“Sappi che è dispiaciuto.”  
Mi stringo nelle spalle. “Parole al vento se dette da te. Prima di venire qui ci siamo mandati a quel paese.”  
“È solo Peña, è fatto così. Ma è il migliore.”  
“Vorrei che lo sapesse anche lui, ma credo si stia ancora rimproverando per ciò che è accaduto. A domani, Murphy.”

Medellín, pochi mesi dopo  
“Sono scappati” annuncia Murphy tornando alla base. Lo guardo dare un calcio ad una sedia. “Sono scappati, cazzo. Non sono mai stato così vicino a quel figlio di puttana.”  
L’inseguimento era finito con un nulla di fatto: Murphy e Peña non erano riusciti a star dietro a Poison e La Quica, i due sicari più figli di puttana di Escobar, e una giovane madre era rimasta uccisa lasciando una bambina di due anni orfana di entrambi i genitori, entrambi morti per Escobar. Era palese quanto ormai l’obiettivo fosse prenderlo vivo o morto, e a nessuno importava più di tenerlo in vita se fosse stato necessario sparare un colpo. Personalmente, non mi sarei opposta. Nessuno avrebbe sentito la mancanza di un terrorista.  
Seduta alla mia scrivania, un po’ rosicando di non aver potuto partecipare alla retata, stavo finendo di deporre il mio documento sull’operazione Roca, e stavo progettando di scrivere un libro mentre recuperavo pienamente le energie per tornare fisicamente in campo. Non ero ancora capace di correre, e i miei muscoli si stavano ricomponendo. Tornare a scappare o inseguire significava fallire in partenza. “Quel maledetto Poison è una scheggia.”  
Murphy annuisce. “Puoi dirlo forte. Che scrivi?”  
Peña fa il suo ingresso nell’ufficio dell’ambasciata ma lo ignoro, rispondendo a Murphy. “La mia testimonianza di operazione sotto copertura. Devono aggiornare i registri operativi.”  
“Se lo raccontassi in televisione sono sicuro che cambieresti l’opinione di molti adulatori e simpatizzanti.”  
Interrompo la battitura per rivolgermi a Steve. “Pensavo di scrivere un libro. Sei mesi con i narcos.”  
Sento una mezza risata sarcastica provenire dalle spalle di Murphy e ignoro la persona da cui proveniva, per evitare una scenata davanti a tutta l’ambasciata. L’espressione di Murphy fa intendere esattamente di lasciar perdere e di continuare.  
“Non ho alcun ruolo operativo al momento e mi piacerebbe contribuire in qualche modo, almeno raccontando. Magari qualche ragazza troppo giovane lo leggerà e si terrà lontana da certa gente.”  
Murphy sospira, sicuramente al pensiero della moglie di Jaime, il ragazzetto responsabile dell’esplosione dell’aereo mandato da Escobar. “Spero faccia la differenza” conclude prima di allontanarsi verso il suo ufficio, rimanendo nell’archivio da sola con Peña che stava frugando in una grande scatola piena di fascicoli.  
Mi incuriosiva la estrema calma e pacatezza con cui affrontava ogni situazione finita male: probabilmente serviva a compensare il resto del tempo in cui faceva lo stronzo. Lo osservavo sfogliare con cura ogni fascicolo, cercando chissà quali risposte, e quando alza lo sguardo incrociando il mio gli faccio un cenno di saluto, che ricambia brevemente. Mi alzo dal mio posto per avvicinarmi a lui e spiare cosa stesse leggendo.  
“Non sono affari tuoi” borbotta.  
“Chi è Helena?” domando, sapendo che non mi avrebbe mai risposto, ma avevo il mio tempo di divertirmi.  
Chiude immediatamente i fascicoli. “Non avevi un libro da scrivere?”  
“Un libro che ti fa tanto ridere, a quanto pare” dico pungente.  
Ripone i fascicoli nella scatola e torna a sedersi, sospirando. “Cosa vuoi raccontare alla gente? Di una realtà che tutti vivono e che tutti hanno accettato? Questa è la Colombia, Moreno, non è la Louisiana.”  
“Mi fa piacere che tu abbia fatto i compiti e sappia da dove provengo” rispondo con la voce bassa, sedendomi di fronte a lui. “Ma ti sbagli, perché nessuna giovane donna in Colombia, né nel mondo deve soffrire le violenze dei narcotrafficanti. Né per soldi, né per protezione, e nemmeno per informazione. Tu lo sai benissimo cosa succede alle donne dei narcos che sbagliano.”  
Si sporge verso di me in un modo che quasi mi spaventa. “Ho sentito abbastanza” mormora per poi alzarsi e superarmi, uscendo dall’archivio.  
Lo seguo anche se non alzo troppo il passo. “Sai cosa penso, Javier? Che se non coinvolgessi te stesso così tanto nella caccia a Escobar avresti una possibilità di uscirne sano. E invece credo che stiamo tutti assistendo alla nostra reciproca distruzione.”  
“Se ti avessi dato lo stesso consiglio prima di fare la puttana di Roca, mi avresti ascoltato?”  
Stringo i denti, temendo io stessa la risposta. “Se qualcuno mi avesse detto quali erano i rischi avrei desistito. Probabilmente ti avrei ascoltato, ma non c’eri tu a gestire l’operazione. E chi è responsabile di tutto ciò non mostra nessun risentimento.”  
Sentiamo una porta aprirsi e un paio di ragazzi in abito da ufficio ci superano, salutandoci brevemente. Peña era chiaramente in difficoltà. “Non ti avrei biasimata, ma non ti avrei mai fatto lavorare con me. Questo non è un posto per i deboli di cuore.”  
“Fai ancora fatica a considerarmi una di voi, non è così?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle, come il solito Javier-lo-stronzo-Peña. “Ti rispetto, agente Moreno, ma come ho già detto, questo posto non è per i deboli di cuore. Puoi tornare a inseguire gli spacciatori nei ghetti di New Orleans, se ti fa sentire meglio.”  
Le sue parole mi infiammano e vorrei rispondere fisicamente con un forte pugno, ma ero troppo preoccupata di creare casini in ambasciata. Fossimo stati fuori non avrei esitato. “Ti immaginavo diverso quando i narcos parlavano di te. Ti consideravo quasi un eroe. Mi spiace scoprire che sei solo un povero stronzo che è fortunato ad essere bravo nel suo lavoro.”  
“Quasi non mi dispiace di averti sparato alla gamba.”  
“Dillo ad alta voce se ne hai il coraggio, magari la disciplinare ti fa il culo una buona volta per tutte.”  
Mi guarda severo. “Sparisci.”  
“Vaffanculo di nuovo.”  
E nel mentre litigavo con lo stronzo, Pablo Escobar stava trattando la sua resa.

Bogotà, gennaio 1991  
Mi sveglio di soprassalto al suono del telefono che squillava rumorosamente e rispondo con la voce ancora impastata di sonno.  
“Moreno” rimango in attesa prima di sentire una frase che mi sconvolge il sonno e mi fa saltare giù dal letto. “Arrivo subito.”  
La Turbay era morta qualche giorno fa, e una notizia del genere ti terrorizza, uccisa accidentalmente da un poliziotto del Search Bloc nel tentativo di liberarla. Mi svegliavo nel cuore della notte vedendo me stessa nascosta in quell’armadio con la testa forata da un proiettile, e Javier Peña che teneva il fucile puntato. Era diventato un incubo corrente e il mio sonno era spesso incostante, disturbato, ogni telefonata mi faceva slanciare già pronta ad intervenire. Ma non era l’incubo della Turbay ad avermi svegliata quella notte.  
La notizia dell’esplosione di una bomba nell’appartamento in cui Escobar attendeva la fine della costruzione del suo carcere assieme alla famiglia fa saltare tutti dal letto in piena notte, dirigendoci in contemporanea all’ambasciata in attesa di sviluppi. Murphy era più nervoso del solito, supponevo per la new entry della sua famiglia, la piccola orfana dell’aereo, e Peña sembrava non esser nemmeno tornato a casa. La notizia aveva scioccato tutti, e attendevamo di saperne di più. Se Escobar fosse morto, o se fosse morto qualcuno della sua famiglia. Ma ciò che ci premeva sapere di più era scoprire il mandante di quella bomba, e iniziavamo ad avere qualche sospetto.  
Un ragazzo dalle comunicazioni riceve una soffiata. Escobar e la famiglia stavano bene. Si solleva un rumore di disappunto, quasi ci speravamo tutti che fosse morto. Sfortunatamente per noi, sembrava che l’uomo fosse destinato a scamparle tutte continuamente, mentre una donna innocente, una giornalista coraggiosa, aveva pagato per lui.  
“Tutti a letto, gente, ci vediamo domattina” dice l’ambasciatrice in veste meno elegante del solito, tornando al suo alloggio a bordo di un’auto privata con autista.  
Ma il sonno era completamente scomparso, e con un’occhiata comune anche Murphy e Peña condividevano che non fosse il momento di dormire. Ci sediamo alla stessa scrivania e iniziamo a lavorare, compilando scartoffie, facendo chiamate, collegando i punti. Escobar sembrava inafferrabile. Con l’accordo di Gaviria sembrava che la lotta ai narcos si fosse fermata, ma la verità era che non avevamo ancora iniziato a dargli davvero la caccia.  
Era ormai quasi l’alba quando Murphy, mezzo addormentato, decide di prendere un taxi e tornare all’appartamento. Assopita ma non dormiente, continuavo a fissare la fotografia di Diana Turbay tra i vari fascicoli. Peña se ne accorge.  
“Poteva finire diversamente un anno fa” dice a bassa voce, espirando il fumo della sigaretta.  
“Fortunatamente sei un pessimo tiratore” rispondo facendo un sorso di caffè dal thermos.  
“Te l’ha detto Murphy, non è così?” fa finta di offendersi. “Montanaro del cazzo.”  
Trattengo una risata. “Se avessi mirato un po’ più in alto ora le cose sarebbero diverse.”  
“Sì, non saresti qui a tenere il fiato sul collo su tutti loro. Hai fatto un gran lavoro con Diana Turbay. Quel che è successo è stato un errore.”  
“Ma se avessi commesso tu quell’errore probabilmente nemmeno tu staresti lavorando al caso” faccio un altro sorso di caffè, che si stava leggermente intiepidendo. “Ti avrebbero rispedito a casa.”  
Javier fa un sospiro stanco, stirando le braccia. “Le prime volte la notte continuavo a pensare proprio a questo: se avessi mirato poco più in alto, cosa che non ho fatto volontariamente, avrei passato il resto della mia vita a fare incubi. E poi, alla fine, ho ricominciato a dormire sonni tranquilli.”  
“Quindi non hai sbagliato la mira.”  
Scuote il capo. “Avevo troppo poco tempo per pensare e ho optato per ferirti invece che ucciderti. Eravamo convinti, dalle informazioni della polizia che avevamo, che non fossi una semplice prostituta e che potevi esserci dentro quanto Roca. Ma allo stesso tempo non sono riuscito a correre il rischio.”  
Mi alzo lentamente per allungare la schiena dolorante e fare due passi, sentendo le palpebre più pesanti. Guardo l’orologio al muro ed erano le quattro del mattino. “Sono contenta che tu non abbia corso il rischio.”  
“Penso che sia sempre troppo tardi per dirti che mi dispiace.”  
Sorrido vagamente, risiedendomi alla scrivania. Rilasso la testa contro la sedia poltrona e chiudo gli occhi per un momento, mettendo una sigaretta tra le labbra. “Dovresti essere più dispiaciuto per tutte le ore passate con la Noonan e gli stenografi che appuntavano ogni dettaglio della mia operazione. Ripetere dieci, cento e mille volte le stesse cose, sentire le stesse domande” faccio una pausa. “La cosa peggiore è stata chiamare i miei genitori.”  
Si sporge per accendermela e faccio un tiro tenendola tra le dita. “Per dir loro che cosa?”  
“Quando sei una giovane federale in Colombia che dà la caccia ai narcos e non senti la tua famiglia per sei mesi può significare solo una cosa: che ti hanno uccisa e buttata da un ponte o che ti hanno rapita e ti torturano e violentano, e non tornerai mai più a casa, e non erano autorizzati a sapere della copertura. Credo di essere rimasta in silenzio ad ascoltarli piangere per venti minuti, forse mezz’ora. Non ci speravano più.”  
“Li hai rivisti?”  
Scuoto il capo, facendo un altro tiro di una sigaretta che sembrava più corta delle altre. “No” rispondo in un respiro. “Sono passati 20 mesi dall’ultima volta, prima di salire sull’aereo per Bogotà.”  
“Mio padre temeva che quando sarei tornato non sarei stato più lo stesso.”  
“Nessuno torna più se stesso dopo questo casino” sussurro, sentendo la testa troppo pesante. Faccio posto tra i documenti e i vari fascicoli sulla scrivania e mi ci appoggio per riposare gli occhi almeno per un po’. Sento Peña alzarsi e mettersi la giacca, tornandosene a casa.

Medellín, maggio 1991  
Il gran movimento che si era creato alla notizia della resa degli Ochoa aveva fatto mobilitare intere squadre a cercare Gustavo Gaviria. Il pesce grosso del cartello poteva potenzialmente essere nelle nostre mani, e bastava mettere gli Ochoa ai domiciliari, processarli per reati minori e ci avrebbero fornito ogni informazione utile per prenderlo. Ero sul luogo con il colonnello Carrillo che attendeva pazientemente l’arrivo di Marina, sorella Ochoa e amante di Gustavo Gaviria. Era la nostra esca.  
“¿Quieres matarlo, colonél?” chiedo a Carrillo se avesse intenzione di uccidere Gustavo.  
Carrillo, un uomo inquietante e dalla bassa morale ma un soldato di ferro, mi guarda di sottecchi. “Algunos hombres tienen que morir, Moreno.”  
“Nunca traicionarà a Escobar” rispondo, dicendo che non avrebbe mai tradito suo cugino.  
“Su destino no va a cambiar.”  
Annuisco e da lontano noto la figura magra e slanciata di Marina Ochoa, una ragazza non molto più giovane di me, che aveva fatto la scelta giusta, ossia uscirne viva. Mi guarda da lontano e mi riconosce, ma non mi dice nulla, nemmeno con lo sguardo. Scortata da due poliziotti, si avvicina al colonnello e si accordano sul piano. Gustavo Gaviria era nostro.  
Durante l’intera operazione Carrillo preferisce tenermi in panchina alle comunicazioni, ma d’altra parte non fremevo all’idea di scontrarmi con Gustavo Gaviria. Ognuno aveva i propri demoni con cui combattere, e alcuni uomini avevano finalmente il loro tra le mani da picchiare a morte.  
Diverse ore dopo ricevo una chiamata satellitare da Carrillo che conferma la morte di Gustavo Gaviria. Non riuscivo a trattenere il sorriso, per quanto macabro potesse essere gioire della morte di qualcuno. Ma della morte di un mostro? Mi sentivo moralmente libera di gioire per la morte di un terrorista, senza rimorsi.  
Mi avvicino al telefono pubblico fuori dalla stazione di polizia di Medellín e faccio partire una telefonata all’ambasciata al numero di scrivania dell’agente Murphy che risponde immediatamente.  
“Murphy.”  
“Gustavo Gaviria non è più un nostro problema” dico al telefono, e riesco distintamente a sentire un sorriso sbocciare anche sull’espressione di Steve.  
“Stasera offri tu, coglione” lo sento dire a Peña che probabilmente era accanto a lui in attesa della notizia. “Moreno, ce la fai a tornare a Bogotà entro oggi?”  
“Faccio il possibile” dico riattaccando, facendo un grosso respiro di sollievo. Il braccio destro più grosso era fuori gioco ufficialmente.  
Col permesso del colonnello Carrillo prendo il primo aereo per la capitale e faccio ritorno giusto in tempo per una doccia e raggiungere i coniugi Murphy, Peña ed altri colleghi dell’ambasciata in un salón molto figo di Bogotà, dove avevano già bevuto alcuni bicchieri e giocavano a biliardo.  
“¡Agente Moreno! ¡Quedese con nosotros!” mi chiamavano alcuni dei colleghi e colleghe per farmi sedere al tavolo con loro e li saluto dicendo che li avrei raggiunti presto.  
Prima dovevo salutare i miei amici, sedendomi al loro tavolo. “Chi aveva scommesso che lo avremmo preso?”  
Murphy alza un braccio con una pinta di birra in mano, dichiarandosi colpevole di aver scommesso a mio favore. “Era solo questione di tempo, quello stronzo doveva finire in mano alla giustizia!”  
“Non credevi che ce l’avrei fatta?” mi rivolgo a Peña che sorseggiava un brandy liscio.  
“Al contrario, ma qualcuno doveva scommettere contro questo coglione” ridacchia mentre Steve ribatteva, trattenuto da sua moglie Connie che gli diceva di non urlare. “So chi ha fatto la soffiata agli Ochoa” mi dice a bassa voce, sporgendosi verso di me.  
“Di che parli?”  
“Andiamo” dice mentre mi passa una pinta. “Chi sapeva che Gustavo e la Ochoa fossero amanti oltre loro due?”  
Alzo la pinta a mezz’aria per brindare e Peña urta lievemente il suo bicchiere in risposta. “Non ho mai interrotto i contatti con le amanti dei sicari. Nemmeno con Marina. Sapevo che scopassero, e sapevo che gli Ochoa tenessero la sorella come una santa” faccio un lungo sorso. “Mi è bastato far scivolare la notizia.”  
Javier ascoltava attentamente ogni parola che dicevo e lo faceva in un modo che mi metteva a disagio. Faccio un altro lungo sorso di birra prima di sentire Murphy ordinarne una per sua moglie nonostante lei facesse resistenza perché avrebbe indubbiamente guidato.  
“Chi vuoi che fermi un agente della DEA per guida in stato di ebbrezza, Connie?” la sprono a bere ridendo.  
“D’accordo, d’accordo! Solo perché è un’occasione speciale, devo tornare da Olivia.”  
I due coniugi continuavano a chiacchierare e a ridere completamente isolati dal mondo, ed era quel genere di coppia che non si vede spesso in giro. Compatibili e affiatati, soprattutto nei momenti difficili. Ed ero rapita dal loro rapporto al punto che Peña dovette schioccare le dita davanti alla mia faccia per farmi tornare alla realtà. Mi fa il gesto della sigaretta e annuisco, seguendolo fuori dal retro del salón, che si affacciava sulla sua discarica, ma almeno il frastuono della musica e delle chiacchiere era talmente ovattato da sembrare lontano.  
Faccio per prendere le mie sigarette ma me ne offre una e accetto volentieri, facendomela accendere. “Una bella festa. Immagina quando prenderemo proprio lui” dico aspirando.  
“Per quanto ci riguarda, finché sarà in quella sua prigione personale sarà intoccabile. Ma farò di tutto per tirarlo fuori e dargli ciò che merita.”  
Annuisco mentre espiro il fumo. “Sono esausta, grande giornata oggi. Credo che finirò la mia birra e tornerò a dormire.”  
“Vuoi un passaggio a casa?” si offre.  
“No, ti ringrazio, ho la mia macchina. Troppe gentilezze in una sola sera sono sospette, Peña” ironizzo.  
Ride alla mia battuta. “Credevo avessimo superato il periodo delle congetture.”  
“Quando smetterai di comportarti da stronzo ne riparleremo delle congetture. Piuttosto, tieni d’occhio Murphy, lo vedo particolarmente teso nell’ultimo periodo. Credi abbiano problemi di coppia?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle. “Tutti hanno problemi di coppia, Arianne.”  
“Cercavo di fare conversazione” faccio un altro tiro di sigaretta sentendo il lieve calore sul filtro, rendendomi conto che fosse quasi terminata. Dopo un piccolo tiro butto la sigaretta per terra senza spegnerla ed esalo il fumo nei polmoni, sentendomi liberare. “Hai finito?”  
“Non fumo le sigarette come un adolescente, un tiro dopo l’altro. Ci metto di più” ribatte Peña, buttandola per terra e rientrando nel locale in cui lo seguo.  
Di nuovo la musica era alta e la gente consumava fiumi d’alcool. Ancora i colleghi richiamano la mia attenzione e prendo la mia birra lasciata sul tavolo e li saluto momentaneamente per raggiungere il resto dell’ufficio che chiedeva i dettagli, se avessi visto Gustavo Gaviria, ogni genere di pettegolezzo. Per un attimo alzo lo sguardo e incontro quello di Peña che, sorprendentemente, lo distoglie e fa finta di guardare altrove. Senza rendermene conto resto incantata su di lui, quasi a non voler credere che mi stesse guardando. E quando dico guardando intendevo proprio guardando. Troppe gentilezze in una sera sono sospette, in effetti. Resto un’altra decina di minuti a chiacchierare coi ragazzi per poi tornare al tavolo del trio, sedendomi accanto a Steve e proprio di fronte a Peña che non incrociava più il mio sguardo.  
Murphy fumava e giocava a carte con la moglie, seduta accanto a Peña, che era visibilmente stanca e provata dalla giornata. Come non comprenderla: avessi potuto avrei dormito su quel tavolo stesso. Ma c’era qualcosa nell’aria che rendeva l’atmosfera più frizzante, diversa dal solito, come se mi fossi appena accorta che qualcosa in quel quartetto era cambiato. Da qualche settimana Peña aveva smesso di essere un orco e uno stronzo con me, ed era insolitamente gentile e premuroso. Addirittura, proporsi di accompagnarmi a casa, quella era la cosa più strana. Torno coi piedi per terra quando Murphy con una gomitata mi convince a giocare a carte a puntate, noi due contro sua moglie e Javier che, contro ogni previsione, formavano sempre un bel duo, disposti a tutto pur di sfottere Steve e prenderlo in giro. Dopo qualche puntata persa decidiamo di alzare la posta, e i nostri avversari si sentono fortunati a puntare alto.  
“Noi puntiamo di più” imperia Steve.  
“Non esagerare, Murphy, hai una famiglia da sfamare adesso” rido bloccando l’aumento della puntata.  
Si dimena dalla mia opposizione e si crea una risata generale. “A volte dimentico che siete voi la coppia scapola più chiacchierata dell’ufficio.”  
“Cosa?” chiedo sperando proprio di aver capito male, e con la coda dell’occhio riesco a vedere Javier fare la stessa espressione.  
“Tesoro, non metterli in imbarazzo!” lo rimprovera Connie. “Giocate o no?”  
“Io punto di più” insiste Murphy.  
“Fa’ un po’ come ti pare” lo lascio fare, e contro ogni probabilità le nostre carte corrispondevano e prendiamo la vincita.  
Murphy mi incarica di prendere altro da bere e scherzosamente faccio un dito medio a Javier proprio davanti a me che si lascia sfuggire una risata. Torno poco dopo con il mio secondo giro ma per loro era probabilmente ad un numero superiore. Il sonno iniziava davvero a farsi sentire ed erano già le due del mattino. Finisco la birra e annuncio la mia dipartita verso l’appartamento.  
“Sì, penso sia il caso di tornare a casa. Steve!” dice Connie afferrando suo marito per un braccio strattonandolo, a mo’ di rimprovero.  
Gli sposi ci precedono salutandoci e rimaniamo io e Peña, come sempre, a non sapere più cosa dirci. “Sigaretta?” chiedo, seguita da un convinto sì.  
Gli offro una delle mie a questo giro e fumiamo in silenzio seduti sul marciapiede della calle ormai vuota con le sole voci dei bar ancora aperti a fare eco in tutta la città.  
“Dov’è la tua macchina?” domanda con la sigaretta tra le dita.  
Indico un punto alla fine della calle. “Laggiù, non trovavo parcheggio appena sono arrivata,”  
Butta la sigaretta finita e si alza, e lo imito. “Ti accompagno.”  
Un po’ sorpresa acconsento tacitamente alla sua offerta e camminiamo con lentezza, quasi dondolando, un po’ mossi dall’alcool e dal frastuono nelle orecchie, e raggiungiamo la mia macchina una decina di minuti dopo in cui nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca. Non che fosse un evento raro, anzi era più raro che noi due parlassimo, ma quella volta c’era qualcosa di diverso. Lui era diverso, ma lo ero anch’io. Come se avessimo improvvisamente abbattuto le barriere dell’antipatia e dell’astio reciproco.  
Era solo l’alcool e la frenesia della giornata appena trascorsa, mi dico. Non avevo di fatto alcuna voglia di parlare con lui o fingere di volere una conversazione. “Grazie, Peña.”  
“Figurati” risponde, chiudendo la portiera della mia macchina una volta salita. Abbasso il finestrino per far entrare l’aria fresca della notte colombiana, quando mi sento chiamare nuovamente. “Moreno” diceva. “Guida piano se sei stanca.”  
Lo guardo tenendo un sopracciglio alzato, non sicura di aver capito bene. “Certo” rispondo, partendo con l’auto e rientrando a casa.  
Non capirò mai Javier Peña.  
Di nuovo, era il cuore della notte quando il telefono squilla qualche giorno dopo per una sparatoria a La Dispensaria: Poison e i suoi erano stati tutti uccisi, compresi altri innocenti. Carrillo non aveva risparmiato nessuno.

Bogotà, estate 1991  
“Davvero credono che ci sia qualcosa da festeggiare?” borbotto osservando l’invito dell’ambasciata a una cena per considerare la resa di Escobar un epilogo alla caccia. “Ho di meglio da fare.”  
“Nessuno dice che smetteremo di indagare, Moreno” risponde Murphy. “Noi non smetteremo di indagare. Non andrò ai loro cazzo di party privati mentre quel bastardo se la spassa in casa sua.”  
“Se la prigione fosse La Catedrál, mi metterei a spacciare cocaina questo pomeriggio stesso.”  
Facciamo una risata in realtà amara, e spegniamo la televisione del salotto dell’ambasciata. Murphy accende una sigaretta. “Ci faranno il culo per quello che abbiamo fatto. Che hai fatto.”  
“Io ho solo dato l’informazione, non ho avvisato i giornalisti. Non darmi la colpa, cazzo!” ribatto, sapendo che si riferisse alla vicenda dei due sicari di Escobar uccisi nella sua stessa prigione. Fortuna volesse che un contatto – una prostituta – ci avvisa di traffici di droga, donne, mobili e comfort di ogni genere nella Catedràl. Dopo diverse ricerche, intercettazioni tramite i piccioni che Escobar inviava, informatori e qualche videocamera nascosta, riconduciamo la morte dei due rappresentanti di Escobar alla prigione. Il resto lo avrebbe fatto la televisione.  
E a noi avrebbe pensato l’ambasciata.  
“Qualunque cosa accada, Arianne” dice Murphy a bassa voce prima di raggiungere Javier nell’ufficio della Noonan. “Tu non c’entri niente. Non farti sospendere, o peggio, rimuovere. Uno di noi deve restare in gioco.”  
Annuisco e appoggio una mano sulla sua spalla, stringendo lievemente. “Non vi rimuoveranno. Non andate da nessuna parte senza di me.”  
Peña si affaccia dalla porta dell’ufficio dell’ambasciatrice e guarda prima Murphy e gli fa cenno di entrare, e non appena mi alzo per entrare a mia volta blocca l’ingresso con un braccio. “Solo Murphy ed io.”  
“Perché?”  
Alza gli occhi al cielo. “Devo sempre spiegarti ogni cosa?” sbuffa chiudendomi la porta in faccia. Ovvio che non devi spiegarmi ogni cosa, coglione. Me ne vado con un forte nervosismo addosso, e li aspetto fuori dall’ambasciata fumando. Compaiono dopo un paio d’ore, ore in cui mi ero completamente assentata dal mondo reale e me ne stavo all’aria aperta con il caldo soffocante colombiano. Dio, a volte odiavo la Colombia.  
Mi volto a guardarli per sapere cosa avessero deciso ed era proprio andata come immaginavo. Murphy borbotta “Sospesi” mentre l’altro non aveva abbastanza tempo nemmeno per guardarmi, troppo impegnato a mordersi le mani per averci fatti scoprire nel tentativo di denunciare una realtà inaccettabile.  
“Potresti fingere di non avercela con me?” dico ad alta voce, cercando di farmi sentire. “Sto parlando con te, Peña!”  
Sbatte nuovamente la portiera della macchina che aveva appena aperto e viene verso di me con lo sguardo non poco adirato. “La prossima volta che decideremo di agire di nascosto non farai da sola e di testa tua. È chiaro?”  
“Non vi ho chiesto di essere puniti al mio posto.”  
“Lascia che ti spieghi una cosa, Moreno” mi punta il dito addosso. “Se avessi fatto l’eroina del cazzo al posto nostro saresti già su un volo per New Orleans. Non conti un cazzo per loro.”  
Resto in silenzio non sapendo cosa dire.  
“Chi credi che abbia insistito per farti tornare a Bogotà e lavorare anche dopo quello che hai passato? Rispondi.”  
“Non lo so.”  
“Io. Io ti volevo in squadra con me e non ti farò rimuovere dall’incarico, a costo di farmi sospendere ogni mese. Però cerca di rendermi la vita più facile, eh?” conclude dandomi le spalle, andandosene nervosamente.  
Lui mi voleva in squadra.

Bogotà, settembre 1991  
“Feliz cumpleaños a ti!” cantano i colleghi dell’ufficio mentre spengo la piccola candela su un muffin comprato dal bar dell’ambasciata, e applaudono e fischiano. Sorrido ringraziandoli tutti e poso il muffin per ricevere gli abbracci di chi si era avvicinato per farmi gli auguri.  
“Un altro anno più vicina all’inferno” ironizza Murphy dandomi un bacio sulla guancia.  
Rido alla battuta. “Non ci siamo già?”  
Peña si avvicina col suo solito fare rilassato e indifferente porgendomi quella che era a tutti gli effetti una bottiglia incartata con un fiocco attaccato. “È impresentabile, ma è il contenuto che conta.”  
Sorrido e scarto la bottiglia, scoprendo un ottimo whisky scozzese, un Lagavulin a quanto leggevo dall’etichetta. Mi rivolgo a Javier. “Non dovevi.”  
“Non dovevate” puntualizza, includendo Steve. “L’ultima bottiglia di whisky che mi hanno regalato è finita quella notte stessa.”  
“Ti facevo tipo da brandy” rispondo. “Grazie, muchachos. La terrò per un’occasione speciale. La aprirò con voi soltanto.”  
“Adesso mi sento responsabile per una bottiglia di whisky” scherza Murphy alzandosi dalla mia scrivania, accendendosi una sigaretta. Mi dà una pacca sulla spalla e prende la sua giacca, dicendo di dover andare a casa. “Non ti ubriacare.”  
Lo salutiamo con un gesto della mano e rimaniamo soli, come ormai eravamo abituati, anche stando in silenzio. Quel giorno però eravamo seduti sulla mia scrivania, con una bottiglia pregiata come regalo, ed era il mio compleanno, avevo le attenzioni di tutti. Ed era il primo compleanno che festeggiavo in ufficio, visto che lo scorso anno ero in congedo per far visita ad un funerale di un parente colombiano e l’anno prima ancora ero segregata in casa di Roca. Sembrava una vita fa, e sembrava una vita fa l’ultima volta che avevo festeggiato un compleanno. E il compleanno era importante, per me.  
“È lecito chiedere quanti ne compi o credi nella stronzata che non si chiede l’età ad una donna?”  
Lo guardo con aria di rimprovero. “Davvero non sei andato a cercarlo tra i miri registri?”  
Rimane in silenzio, nascondendo a difficoltà un sorrisetto. “Beccato. Mi sono fatto spedire la bottiglia con il giusto anticipo.”  
“E sei riuscito a trattenerti?”  
“Credimi, non vedo l’ora che tu la apra. Per che occasione vuoi conservarla?” domanda prendendola in mano, rigirandosela fingendo di leggere l’etichetta.  
Me la porge e la riafferro. Lo guardo dritto negli occhi. “Per quando prenderemo Escobar.”  
Rimaniamo in silenzio per qualche istante senza lasciar andare gli occhi l’uno dell’altra, e un’improvvisa sensazione di disagio mi fa distogliere lo sguardo. Come se tutto ad un tratto mi imbarazzasse guardarlo così da vicino. Mi schiarisco la gola e scendo dalla scrivania.  
“Vado a trovare dei parenti a Cartagena questo fine settimana. Chiamami se ci sono novità e tornerò immediatamente.”  
Si alza a sua volta. “Goditi la famiglia, Moreno, non succederà niente di niente. Spegni il telefono, prendi un po’ di sole.”  
“Dovresti prenderti una pausa ogni tanto.”  
Si stringe nelle spalle. “Mi accontenterò di una cartolina dalla spiaggia di Bocagrande, se ci andrai.”  
“Non ho parenti così ricchi” ridacchio. “Ma te la farò avere. Magari mi penserai un po’.”  
Mi spinge lievemente, facendosi spazio per passare e superarmi. “Mi intrattengo di più a pensare a Escobar che a te. Ci vediamo, Moreno” mi saluta con un mezzo sorriso e gli faccio un giocoso dito medio, e non appena lascia l’ufficio mi ritrovo a mordermi il labbro. Davvero l’idea che potesse pensarmi mi faceva mordere il labbro?  
Odiavo prestare così tanta attenzione a quelle piccole e rare gentilezze che mi dedicava ogni tanto giusto per dimostrare di essere umano, invece che essere sempre uno stronzo. Odiavo soprattutto sperare sempre nella successiva quando accadeva. Col cazzo che gli avrei mandato la cartolina da Bocagrande.

Cartagena, tre giorni dopo  
“Pero mi amor non ti sei ancora sposata?” chiede la zia Mariana, alludendo ad un matrimonio.  
“E con chi, tía? Sai com’è il lavoro in ufficio… non ho il tempo di uscire con qualcuno, conoscerlo. E poi sarebbe troppo difficile conciliarlo con il lavoro.”  
“Bueno, trovati un hombre de tu oficina. Sicura che non ci sia nessuno che ti piaccia? Non vorrai arrivare a una certa età senza marido” mi ripete per l’ennesima volta con il suo inglese stentato, con quella magnifica cadenza spagnola.  
“¡Déjala sola, Mariana!” interviene zio Jaime. “Arianne es una mujer de trabajo, ¿no ves?”  
“Claro, ¡pero tiene que casarse un día si quiere vivir bien! Quieres ponerte soltera por toda tu vida, ¿niña?”  
Li ascolto bisticciare sulla mia condizione di soltera, di single, con un sorriso. Guardo l’orologio e mi rendo conto di dover già andare, nonostante sarei rimasta volentieri ancora qualche giorno. “Devo andare, tìa.”  
“Di già?” lamenta zia Mariana.  
“Voy a buscar novio” scherzo dicendo di andare a cercare un fidanzato, e do un bacio sulla guancia ad entrambi. “Dite alla mamma che sto bene e che appena potrò tornerò a New Orleans.”  
“Por favor Arianne, fai attenzione” mi abbraccia lo zio e prende i miei bagagli per accompagnarmi fuori.  
Saluto la zia con la mano ringraziandola e aspetto il taxi che stava arrivando, pronto per portarmi in aeroporto. “Nessuno uccide i federali, tío. E poi sono quasi sempre in ufficio.”  
“È quel quasi que me preocúpa. Cuidate, niña.”  
Annuisco e salgo nel taxi appena arrivato, andando dritta all’aeroporto. Era momento di ricominciare più seriamente di prima ed il mio unico pensiero era tirare fuori Escobar dalla sua prigione di lusso.  
Il rientro a Bogotà era tranquillo ma qualcosa non quadrava: come se mancasse qualcosa, o avessi dimenticato qualcosa, quando esco dall’appartamento per raggiungere l’ambasciata era già ora di pranzo e qualcosa non tornava. Alla mia scrivania vedo il telefono lampeggiare e controllo i messaggi di segreteria. La moglie di Murphy, Connie, mi aveva lasciato un paio di messaggi.  
“Arianne se senti questo messaggio richiamami. Sono molto preoccupata, Steve non è tornato a casa ieri, forse sai qualcosa.”  
“Arianne, senti Javier appena ricevi questo messaggio. Mi ha detto che sei a Cartagena e non volevamo disturbarti.”  
Mi dirigo rapidamente verso l’ufficio dell’ambasciatrice dove Peña stava discutendo riguardo alcune operazioni e chiedo scusa per l’interruzione, e gli riferisco che l’avrei aspettato qui nel salotto. Ero furiosa. Esce poche decine di minuti dopo con aria strafottente e pacata, come se nulla fosse successo. E infatti è proprio ciò che mi dice a farmi imbestialire.  
“Già finita la vacanza?”  
Gli do un forte spintone che non lo muove granché. “Stai scherzando? Cosa cazzo è successo?”  
“Non potevo chiamarti e dirti che un agente federale era stato rapito, se ci avessero registrato la chiamata avremmo avuto seri problemi. E poi sta bene, è tornato stanotte. Abbiamo parlato con l’ambasciatrice.”  
“Sei uno stronzo arrogante, Javier” dico con un sibilo nella voce. “Certo che potevi chiamarmi. Hai voluto tenermi fuori come al solito.”  
“Adesso lo stronzo sono io per non averti fatta allarmare inutilmente mentre eri dalla tua famiglia?”  
“Poteva andare molto peggio di così e non avrei saputo niente.”  
“Beh, è andato tutto per il meglio. Vuoi sentire i dettagli o preferisci fare scenate drammatiche?” incrocia le braccia creando ancora più distanza.  
Faccio una risata in uno sbuffo, incredula del suo comportamento. Metto una mano in tasca e ne tiro fuori un cartoncino. Gli sbatto la cartolina in mano e la prende subito. “Goditi la tua cazzo di cartolina. Vado a parlare con Murphy.”  
Riassumendo, Murphy era stato “scortato” nella villa di Pacho Herrera, ossia dei fratelli Rodriguez del cartello di Cali, per discutere di una certa collaborazione in favore della caccia ad un nemico comune. Ero dispiaciuta di non aver potuto fare nulla né per evitarlo né per fermarlo.  
“Credo ci sia una talpa in ufficio, Arianne” mi confida Murphy sottovoce. “Credo che qualcuno abbia deciso di passare le informazioni ai Rodriguez per aiutarci a prendere Escobar.”  
Annuisco lievemente, non del tutto certa di aver capito se volesse dirmi di fare attenzione o solo riferirmelo perché poteva essere un vantaggio. “Il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico. Potremmo iniziare a vivere di questa filosofia.”  
“Non dire cazzate.”  
Stava certamente dicendo di fare attenzione alla talpa, e non sottintendeva nessun vantaggio. Guardo Peña fare il suo solito ingresso lanciando un giornale sulla scrivania, leggendolo senza sedersi. L’orario era ben oltre quello di lavoro ed ero esausta psicologicamente di tutta quella situazione, e qualcosa nel silenzio di Javier mi diceva che non era del tutto trasparente. Perciò mi avvicino e gli porgo il pacchetto di sigarette, e ne prende una senza troppa sicurezza nel gesto. Gli faccio cenno di uscire fuori da soli e mi segue, dirigendoci verso l’uscita dell’ambasciata dove il buio era calato e c’era un vento fin troppo freddo per essere estate.  
“Perché non mi hai chiamata?”  
“Grazie per la cartolina.”  
“Se non c’entrassi nulla col rapimento avresti già mobilitato l’intera DEA per ritrovare Murphy” dico e lo interrompo con la mano non appena vedo che sta per aprire bocca. “Eri tu quello che diceva a qualunque costo, e a qualunque costo per me significa anche mettersi a confabulare coi narcotrafficanti.”  
Alza la mano ironicamente. “Posso parlare?” al mio cenno continua. “Non hai nessuna prova.”  
“Ho ben ragione di crederlo e non stai facendo un grosso sforzo per nasconderlo, se devo dirla tutta. Una chiamata durante l’accaduto mi avrebbe deviato ogni sospetto.”  
“Non ripeterò quello che ti ho già detto, Moreno, e inizi ad essere soffocante. Non eri tu quella che riceve soffiate dalle puttane per ammazzare i sicari?” dice con nonchalance con la schiena contro il muro, fumando pacatamente.  
Mi avvicino con le mani che prudevano e getto la sigaretta proprio accanto a lui, mettendomi a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia. “È un traguardo ricevere informazioni dalle puttane senza scoparle, dovresti provarlo.”  
Mi spinge per allontanarmi e sentivo il nervosismo nelle sue mani. “Prova che ho accordi con il cartello di Cali e forse potrai avere il diritto di dirmi come fare il mio lavoro.”  
“Non toccarmi” gli spingo via il braccio. “Se due anni fa io avessi parlato non staresti facendo il tuo lavoro, huevón.”  
“Sparisci, Arianne. Non ho tempo da perdere con le tue fantasie” conclude gettando la sigaretta e fa per entrare nell’ambasciata.  
Mi schiarisco la gola. “Anche Steve sospetta di te. Non sei così bravo come credi a nascondere le cose.”  
“Tu lo sei?” domanda voltandosi per l’ultima volta verso di me.  
“A volte è difficile, ma nascondo molto bene l’intolleranza che ho nei tuoi confronti. Ogni singolo giorno. E le persone ancora ti trattano come un uomo intoccabile, l’agente modello. Quante cose non hai dichiarato nelle tue operazioni? Quante persone ti hanno coperto e quante sono finite nei casini per risparmiarli a te?”  
Javier resta in silenzio, vedendo che stringeva e riapriva i pugni. Teneva lo sguardo basso.  
“Io credo di averti inquadrato molto meglio delle persone con cui lavori da anni, non perché mi vanti di un sesto senso, ma perché so vedere oltre la superficie. E ai miei occhi sei più trasparente di quanto credi.”  
Alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso di me ed era visibilmente senza parole. “Vuoi sapere la verità?”  
“Dipende. Riguardo al rapimento, sì.”  
Si avvicina quasi annientando la distanza, tenendo le mani in tasca. “Il mio coinvolgimento in quella faccenda dovrai provarlo. Un’altra verità che non sei pronta a sentire.”  
“Sono pronta a sentire di tutto.”  
Fa una smorfia di sorriso. “Sai chi altro mi ha detto di conoscermi, di capirmi, di vedere oltre la superficie? Tutte le puttane con cui sono stato. Con la differenza che un po’ di soddisfazione l’ho avuta alla fine.”  
Senza controllare minimamente l’impulso gli tiro uno schiaffo in volto e Dio, se mi ha fatta sentire bene per un momento. Ma un istante dopo ero pietrificata, realizzando di aver appena schiaffeggiato Javier Peña davanti all’ambasciata, non proprio sicura che fossimo soli, ma non mi scuso, né me ne dispiaccio.  
“È questa la soddisfazione che ti prendi?” chiede con voce piatta, con un tono inesistente. Da brividi.  
Contraggo ed estendo la mano sentendola pizzicare, lo avevo colpito forte e la sagoma delle mie dita iniziava ad apparire sulla sua guancia. “Godrò di più quando ti beccherò coi narcos.”  
Mi afferra violentemente per il polso e lo solleva ad altezza del suo viso, facendomi sussultare. “Perché non lo fai di nuovo, allora?”  
Provo a divincolarmi ma la sua presa era stretta e salda. Sento un forte formicolio all’altezza dello stomaco e dello sterno, come se mi fosse saltato un respiro. “Non volevo colpirti.”  
“Puoi ammetterlo che hai goduto a colpirmi. Me lo sono cercato dopotutto.”  
“Smettila, Javier” continuo a divincolare il polso ma mi stringeva troppo forte. “Javier, mi stai facendo male.”  
“Ti ho paragonata alle mie puttane e hai reagito com’era previsto.”  
“Javier, lasciami” stava crescendo quella sensazione nel petto e ho avuto paura. Paura di come si stava comportando, così fuori dagli schemi. Era violento, e fottutamente serio. Sento gli occhi pizzicare e temo di farmi scappare una lacrima.  
“Non prima che tu ammetta ogni volontà di colpirmi. Lo volevi. E ti sto dicendo di farlo di nuovo.”  
Alzo la testa e incontro il suo sguardo con la vista appannata, ormai certa che mi sarebbe scesa una lacrima, perché stavo tremando dentro. “Lasciami, ti prego.”  
Non appena incrocia il mio sguardo lascia subito andare la presa ed era così forte che la sentivo ancora nonostante la sua mano non mi trattenesse più. Resta pietrificato a guardarmi e faccio dei profondi respiri per riprendere il controllo, massaggiandomi il polso con l’altra mano. “Arianne, scusami. Ti prego, scusami. Ho perso la testa. Perdonami.”  
Annuisco facendo ancora respiri profondi per calmare il tremore e ricacciare indietro le lacrime, ma gli occhi erano ancora lucidi. “Prendo un taxi” sussurro, cercando di superarlo per rientrare nell’ambasciata e prendere le mie cose.  
“Ti accompagno io” dice. “Arianne, per favore. Non entrare lì dentro così.”  
Mi accarezza il braccio facendomi fermare e nonostante il tremore fosse passato ancora mi sentivo scossa da quello che era appena successo. Non mi giro a guardarlo. “Ho bisogno di camminare. Lasciami da sola, ti supplico.”  
“D’accordo” risponde in un soffio allontanandosi e lasciandomi rientrare nell’ufficio, dove qualcuno stava finendo di riporre i fascicoli al loro posto. Prendo velocemente le mie cose e senza salutare nessuno me ne vado a passo svelto, superandolo di nuovo all’uscita.  
Mi giro a guardarlo per l’ultima volta per quella sera mentre apro la portiera del primo taxi che mi si ferma davanti. “A volte ho paura di te. Questa è una di quelle.”  
Lo lascio da solo nel buio della calle dell’ambasciata di Bogotà mentre mi lascio andare ad un breve pianto sul sedile posteriore del taxi che mi stava riportando a casa e penso ad ogni singolo istante di quegli ultimi minuti della serata, pensando a quanto mi sbagliassi su Javier. Nel profondo speravo che toccando i suoi tasti dolenti avrei scoperto un uomo più morbido e gradevole, come lo era nei momenti di relax in ufficio, anche divertente e leggero. Mi faceva molto più male sapere che fosse in realtà quella la facciata, e che covava estrema rabbia e dolore.  
La mattina successiva entro in ufficio prima degli altri ricordandomi di aver lasciato un fascicolo a metà sui fatti de La Catedrál e volevo finire di esaminarlo prima dell’inizio del lavoro di tutti. Passo dagli uffici di Murphy e Peña alla ricerca del posacenere e lo trovo sulla scrivania di Javier, e quando lo prendo noto un piccolo cartoncino incastrato nella fessura del telefono: la mia cartolina. Faccio un profondo respiro e la rimetto al suo posto, lasciando il suo ufficio. Non significava niente. Non voleva significare niente.

Bogotà, autunno 1991  
Escobar era fuggito. Di nuovo. Lasciandoci con un pugno di mosche. La cosa peggiore era che gli umori erano così pessimi all’interno dell’ambasciata che i silenzi erano rotti solo da sedie che strisciavano, pile di fogli e fascicoli che sbattevano, a volte qualche parola di troppo detta con toni nervosi. La tensione era palpabile. Steve e Javier si erano completamente chiusi in se stessi, a stento parlavano tra di loro: niente cene, niente notti a scambiarci informazioni e idee, niente giochi con Olivia, l’orfana che Steve e Connie avevano adottato. Niente Connie, ad un certo punto, che torna a Miami con la figlia adottiva. E arriva anche il giorno in cui era niente Steve, sospeso temporaneamente per aver picchiato a sangue un coglione cocainomane nel bagno dell’aeroporto. In men che non si dica, eravamo noi due contro un narcoterrorista in fuga. E Dio solo sa quanto nervosismo ci fosse quando interagivamo, spesso arrivando ad alzare i toni e attirare l’attenzione di tutti per poi abbassarli onde evitare scenate.  
L’ultima discussione riguardava la fallita retata nel bordello dove avremmo dovuto trovare Quica, portando alla morte di tutte le prostitute, non potendo Quica risalire alla spia. Avevamo di nuovo fatto uccidere ragazze innocenti, e Javier insisteva a dire che non avremmo potuto fare diversamente, che i narcos agiscono così. Ed io non ero assolutamente d’accordo, perché avevo un piano ed era stato ignorato dai superiori perché io non ero Peña e non potevo vantare della benevolenza dell’ambasciatrice, della DEA, e nemmeno del Presidente Gaviria, che sembrava accettare qualunque cosa Peña gli dicesse.  
“Fare come dicevi tu significava perdere tempo e risorse e avere lo stesso risultato. Ma ti senti quando parli?”  
“Se prestassi attenzione ai dettagli capiresti che non dico stronzate” ribatto, e quando lo vedo alzare gli occhi al cielo perdo la calma. “Sono stanca di te, cazzo.”  
“La tua voce insistente è talmente insopportabile che il mio cervello ora ha un meccanismo di difesa contro di essa. È come se stessi sempre zitta!”  
“Quando Murphy tornerà giuro su Dio che abbiamo smesso di collaborare. E lo giuro su Dio.”  
“Allora puoi andartene a fanculo e smettere di starmi addosso! Ho da fare!” sbotta Peña facendo intervenire un paio di colleghi che si interpongono tra di noi, più a mia difesa che sua. Ma non avevo più paura di alzare la voce con lui né sentirlo alzare la voce. Non soffrivo più da tempo per i suoi modi.  
“Vamos a calmarnos, agentes” dicono i due venuti a separarci. Dal loro tono di voce ero più che sicura che fossero stufi anche loro di quell’ostilità continua.  
Un paio di settimane dopo Murphy era rientrato in servizio, spento e depresso, silenzioso. La guerra a Escobar si faceva sempre più difficile, delicata, tesa, e infinita. Eravamo più persi che mai, e i fallimenti ci perseguitavano. Un’altra retata notturna in una delle fincas di Pablo si era conclusa uccidendo pochi dei suoi sicari, ma nessuno di importante né lui stesso.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio ricevo una telefonata alla mia scrivania. Ricordo di essere in piedi con la sigaretta in una mano e il posacenere nell’altra. Quando squilla metto la sigaretta nel posacenere e porto la cornetta all’orecchio, tenendola con la spalla.  
“Moreno.”  
Ricordo che il posacenere mi cade di mano come se avessi smesso di avere forza nelle dita. Ero sola in ufficio, e non c’erano gli agenti. Solo qualche segretaria e collaboratori. Non c’erano Murphy e Peña. Ero completamente sola. E avevo appena ricevuto la notizia di una strage di poliziotti in città, attacchi multipli in diversi punti facendo almeno trenta vittime. Il sangue si era gelato nelle vene e dopo aver risposto alla chiamata non ero più riuscita a spiccicare una parola.  
Murphy e Peña non erano in ufficio.  
Riattacco sedendomi pesantemente sulla scrivania priva di ogni energia; non mi sembrava vero. Provo a chiamare invano i due al telefono di casa che ovviamente apriva la segreteria. Non avevo più fiato nei polmoni e facevano male, come dei piccoli coltelli. Le ore successive passano così lente che mi sembrano giorni. Le mani sudavano e tremavo. Non avevo istruzioni. Tutti guardavano il notiziario ma io non avevo il coraggio. Non volevo saperlo dalla televisione. Mi bruciava il petto e sbattevo i piedi per terra, vagavo senza sosta per l’ufficio. Facevo telefonate ma nessuno sapeva niente.  
Dio, ti prego. Ti prego come non mai.  
Era tarda sera quando le notizie avevano smesso di arrivare, e di Steve e Javier nessuna traccia. Avevo smesso di avere ansia, e si era instillato un gelido presentimento.  
Ero sul punto di mettere la giacca e andarmene quando una porta alle mie spalle si apre ed un Javier Peña insopportabilmente disinvolto fa il suo ingresso, ma i suoi occhi dicevano tutt’altro.  
“Grazie a Dio” sussurro in un singhiozzo e gli corro incontro stringendo le braccia attorno al collo, abbracciandolo per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita. “Dimmi che Steve è con te.”  
Lo sento annuire sull’incavo del collo mentre ricambia l’abbraccio circondandomi la vita. Mi accarezza la schiena e inspiro a fondo contro di lui, riempiendomi i polmoni della sua colonia. “Non sono riuscito a chiamarti.”  
“Non importa. Non importa davvero.”  
“Volevo farlo. Volevo dirti che stessimo bene.”  
“Sei qui ora” passo le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
Non appena Steve varca la soglia della porta mi separo dall’abbraccio con Javier e stringo lui. Emotivamente provato e fisicamente distrutto. Era indenne, ma solo all’apparenza. Solo in superficie.  
Più tardi rimaniamo solo noi tre in un’ambasciata buia, seduti per terra a bere birra e rimanere in silenzio a pensare a tutti coloro che ci avevano lasciati quel giorno. Steve si allontana per fare una chiamata a sua moglie e ciò che rimaneva in quella sala erano due esauste persone che avevano bevuto un po’ troppo. Avevo iniziato a contemplare il silenzio. Dopo aver passato ore credendo che i miei due colleghi più fidati, amici, fossero rimasti coinvolti in una sparatoria, e possibilmente morti, non riuscivo a non pensare al fatto che senza di loro la mia vita a Bogotà sarebbe finita.  
La cosa che mi sorprendeva di più era essere a mio agio accanto ad un uomo che poco tempo prima mi aveva terrorizzata e con cui non avevo mai messo la firma su una tregua. Ancor di più se pensavo che l’avessi abbracciato senza pensarci due volte.  
“Che c’è?” chiede, notando che lo stessi guardando.  
Mi stringo nelle spalle con gli occhi semichiusi, un po’ per la stanchezza un po’ per l’alcool. “Chi l’avrebbe mai detto... non ci siamo ancora presi a pugni.”  
“Temevi il peggio.”  
Annuisco facendo un altro lungo sorso dalla lattina di birra. “Immagina passare un intero pomeriggio credendovi morti entrambi e non avere nessuna notizia. Mi è improvvisamente passata la voglia di litigare con te.”  
Poggia la testa sul muro rivolgendosi verso di me e sembravamo due ragazzini sbronzi. “Parlare di pace o di amicizia mi sembra troppo ma… possiamo certamente definirci collaborativi. Niente più scenate e urla. O penne lanciate.”  
Scoppio a ridere ricordando quell’episodio. “E mi hanno rimandata a casa perché a detta dell’ambasciatrice stavo dando di matto” continuo a ridere di gusto e Javier rideva con me. “Tutto per colpa tua perché non volevi darmi quei cazzo di documenti.”  
“Non è divertente se non ti rendo la vita impossibile” ridacchia ancora quando gli do un pizzicotto sul braccio, coperto solo da una camicia bianca.  
Murphy fa il suo ritorno nell’ufficio trovandoci a sghignazzare come due adolescenti e attira la nostra attenzione schiarendosi la voce. “Sono troppo ubriaco per guidare. Quindi prenderò un taxi. E vado a dormire.”  
“Resta con noi, huevón” insisto. “Ne abbiamo ancora per un po’!”  
Javier ride alla parola huevón e mi dà corda. “Nessuno vuole passare la notte da solo stasera, resta con noi…”  
“Tenetevi pure compagnia, piccioncini, io vado a stendermi nel mio letto. Non fate trovare questo macello domani mattina” conclude lasciando l’ambasciata.  
La parola “piccioncini” mi risveglia improvvisamente dalla trance in cui ero entrata, come se la bolla di leggerezza e risate fosse scoppiata e mi rendevo conto di essere accanto a Peña, estremamente vicina, quasi con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Immediatamente mi irrigidisco e sento le guance, già rosse e calde dall’alcool, andare a fuoco.  
“Fanculo, montanaro” dice Peña salutandolo e poi si accorge di me. “Tutto ok, Moreno?”  
Annuisco rigidamente staccandomi dal muro. “Ripuliamo questo casino e andiamo a dormire. Ne avremo bisogno.”  
“Ehi, aspetta” si alza lentamente. “Vuoi tornare a casa?”  
“Sì, Javi, o domani mattina sarà dura ripresentarsi. Devi riposare.”  
“Non dormirò comunque stanotte” sospira. “Ma va bene. Hai la macchina?”  
Scuoto la testa. “Chiamerò un taxi, non preoccuparti. Tu che farai?”  
Iniziamo a raccogliere le lattine e le bottiglie vuote e le raccolgo in un sacco che lascio accanto alla scrivania così che l’impresa di pulizie le avrebbe tolte il giorno dopo. Prende entrambe le nostre giacche aiutandomi a indossare la mia e di nuovo sento quella sensazione di bruciore alle guance e nel petto. “A questo punto torno a casa. Ti do un passaggio.”  
“Non serve, davvero.”  
“Arianne, insisto” dice con assoluta serietà ma anche pacatezza guardandomi negli occhi.  
Dio santo, se fossi stata sobria non mi sarebbe nemmeno passato per l’anticamera del cervello di immaginare di baciarlo lì, e per un attimo ho sentito anche la spinta per farlo ma sono rimasta ferma per così tanto tempo a deciderlo che probabilmente lo aveva capito. Appunto, non ero sobria, ed era folle che potessi pensare di baciare Javier Peña e magari aspettarmi che ricambiasse.  
“Stai bene?” chiede vedendomi completamente persa nei miei deliranti pensieri.  
“Sì” sussurro annuendo in maniera convinta. “Sì, chiamo un taxi.”  
Fa una piccola risata. “Non ti fidi a salire nella mia macchina.”  
Avrei ucciso per salire in macchina con lui in quel momento e vagare fino all’alba fumando sigarette e continuando a bere, parlando del più e del meno e godere quel non detto tra noi che sembrava emergere soltanto da quella sera. Come se la paura di perderlo avesse scavato così a fondo da scoprire che avevo addirittura sentimenti per lui. Ma non era possibile, semplicemente non potevo avere sentimenti per lui. Ma contro ogni previsione, avendo ormai perso il controllo della connessione pensiero-lingua rispondo. “No… non posso salire sulla tua macchina.”  
“Perché no?”  
La sensazione di calore alle guance si era protratta fino al basso ventre e qualcosa dentro di me si stava ribaltando. Istintivamente metto una mano sul suo petto coperto dalla giacca di pelle e potevo giurare su Dio che anche la giacca fosse bollente, come immaginavo il suo corpo, per tenere la distanza che sembrava essersi accorciata per magia.  
“Sono sbronza” faccio un respiro e cerco di tornare lucida abbastanza da uscirne. “Tutto qui.”  
Annuisce comprensivo e mi fa sedere sulla poltrona di una scrivania. “Ti chiamo un taxi.”  
Ricordo solo di essere arrivata a casa su un taxi, di averlo pagato un po’ troppo e di essere salita da sola nel mio appartamento. E forse nei miei ricordi annebbiati c’era stato un altro abbraccio con Javier che anche qualora fosse successo la mia mente non poteva accettarlo. Sembrava che si fosse acceso qualcosa quella sera e avevo tutte le intenzioni di spegnerlo.  
Poche settimane dopo di incessante lavoro per trovare Escobar, o per trovare qualcuno dei suoi uomini, ci giunge la notizia shock. Pinzón, capo attuale della polizia, si era dimesso.  
Diversi nomi erano stati fatti per prendere il suo posto e tutti erano molto validi: dopo la dichiarazione di guerra di Gaviria al narcotraffico – cioè e Escobar – in televisione nazionale i rapporti si erano increspati pericolosamente ed eravamo tutti preoccupati per il futuro che ci aspettava. Quel giorno Peña fa una chiamata e da lontano lo guardavo in attesa che mi dicesse il contenuto di quella telefonata che aveva tutta l’aria di essere sospetta, essendosi allontanato da altre persone. Quando chiude incrocia il mio sguardo e fa un’espressione di negazione. Lascio i documenti che stavo esaminando e mi siedo sulla sua scrivania, ingombrando i suoi spazi.  
“Per quanto ancora devo seguirti come un sospetto?”  
“Puoi smettere fin da subito, nessuno ti ha chiesto di indagare sulle mie faccende personali” fa per tirare fuori una sigaretta.  
“Nessuna faccenda qui è personale, Peña” gliela strappo di mano facendolo sbuffare. “È meglio che tu me lo dica, altrimenti dovrò coinvolgere qualcun altro per scoprirlo.”  
Mi guarda indispettito e si alza dalla scrivania, facendomi segno di seguirlo nel retro dell’ambasciata, dove c’erano i bagni dei dipendenti del piano di sopra, risaputi per essere completamente inutilizzati da quando avevano costruito la loro toilette direttamente al primo piano. Ed ero certa che fossimo lì perché, appunto, nessuno attraversava quel corridoio né poteva ascoltare.  
Si accende una sigaretta e me ne offre una prima di parlare, che rifiuto. “Don Berna mi ha chiesto di incontrarlo stasera. Per riferirmi alcune informazioni che potrebbero tornarci utili.”  
“In cambio di cosa?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle. “Non lo so. È questo il problema. Potrebbero volere qualunque cosa in cambio, ma io credo che abbiano qualcosa di grosso tra le mani.”  
“Dio santo, Javier” mi porto una mano alla fronte. “In cosa ti stai cacciando? Murphy lo sa?”  
“Certo che non lo sa. Non so nemmeno perché te lo stia dicendo visto che andrai a spiattellarglielo non appena usciremo da qui.”  
“Credi che sia l’uccellino di Steve?”  
“Beh” si appoggia contro il muro. “Vi vedo particolarmente intimi da quando sua moglie è tornata a Miami. Rimani spesso nel suo appartamento a lavorare, o sbaglio?”  
Lo guardo incredula. “Non dire cazzate.”  
“Chi sono io per giudicare, Moreno. Era solo un’osservazione.”  
“Stai scadendo in una banale conversazione da ragazzini per farmi scordare che stai comunicando con i narcotrafficanti del cazzo? Ti rendi conto di cosa stai facendo?”  
“Niente che non possa gestire. Possiamo tornare di là?”  
Scuoto la testa. “Ora che lo so anche io sono nella merda tanto quanto te, Javier. Come credi di gestirla una collaborazione con la Moncada o chi per lei? Ti chiederanno cose che non potrai dargli senza che i superiori vengano a saperlo.”  
“Hai insistito per saperlo e te l’ho detto. Non hai nessun dovere di aiutarmi o partecipare in alcun modo, devi solo tenere la bocca chiusa finché ti è possibile.”  
Mi strofino gli occhi e mi mordo continuamente le labbra. “Dimmi cosa farai stasera e inventerò una scusa per coprirti.”  
“Perché ti fai ripetere più volte le stesse cose? Non devi partecipare a questa cosa.”  
“Voglio tenerti fuori dai casini, Javi, abbiamo bisogno di te qui. Dirò che hai un appuntamento o qualcosa del genere, se qualcuno dovesse chiedere.”  
Mi guarda e annuisce, apprezzando il mio supporto. Mi dà una lieve pacca sulla schiena e mi anticipa tornando nell’ufficio, e lo seguo poco dopo estremamente preoccupata per ciò che comportava una cosa del genere. Se solo si fosse saputo ci avrebbero radiati dalla professione. O almeno sospesi a tempo indeterminato, come minimo rispediti a casa. Non che io fossi coinvolta personalmente con i narcos, ma sapere e non dire è omertà, e l’omertà è punibile dalla legge quando stai nascondendo collaborazioni illecite tra lo stato e i narcotrafficanti.  
Faccio di tutto per non incontrare il suo sguardo una volta tornati in ufficio e quando torno al mio posto Murphy mi stava squadrando mentre raccoglieva delle fotografie. “Che facevate nel corridoio dei bagni chiusi?”  
“Eh?” chiedo facendo finta di non aver capito la domanda. “Quale corridoio?”  
Fa una risata. “Non ti sforzi nemmeno di nasconderlo, tu” alza le mani. “Ma non sono affari miei.”  
“Cristo, non posso restare sola con un uomo per mezz’ora tutti pensano che scopiamo.”  
“Non te lo stavo chiedendo, calmati.”  
Mi mordo metaforicamente la lingua prima di continuare a parlare. Perché se avessi negato quel che Murphy stava pensando si sarebbe effettivamente insospettito di quello che era successo nel corridoio, e avrebbe iniziato a fare domande. Ero un’agente brava la metà di lui, soprattutto nel fare le giuste domande e strappare informazioni. Per quanto mi facesse imbarazzare da morire, preferivo che pensasse che io e Javier lo facessimo piuttosto che dare spiegazioni di altro tipo. Perché per giustificare due persone coinvolte più o meno direttamente con i narcos ci sarebbe voluto molto di più.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo. “Pensa pure quello che vuoi.”  
“Non sarebbe una sorpresa” sorride. “Fingere di detestarvi è una buona copertura per un occhio poco attento. Ma io ho un occhio molto attento… li vedo i sorrisini, le occhiatine… le sigarette dopo il lavoro…”  
Mi schiarisco la voce arrossendo improvvisamente. “Piantala.”  
“Arrossisci anche quando ne parlo” scoppia a ridere. “Se lo dicessi al nostro collega mi guarderebbe con questa faccia-” imita lo sguardo serissimo e impenetrabile di Javier facendomi ridere “-e mi direbbe ‘fottiti’.”  
La cosa più divertente era che lui avesse captato cose che in realtà non esistevano: non c’era nessun sorrisino o occhiatina tra me e Peña, al massimo qualche penna lanciata e un dito medio reciproco ogni tanto. Sembrava anche strano che qualcuno avesse notato una relazione nascosta tra me e la persona che più detestavo in tutta la Colombia – fatta eccezione per i narcos – che stavo cercando di coprire da affari molto più loschi e illeciti di pomiciare o fare sesso in un luogo semi-pubblico come un corridoio o un bagno.  
“Basta ora” lo zittisco. “Hai sentito le proposte del nuovo capo della polizia?”  
“Sì, le ho sentite. Ti convincono?”  
Annuisco poco convinta. “Sono tutti candidati eccellenti, ma sappiamo benissimo di chi abbiamo bisogno qui. È grazie a lui se Escobar è stato messo alle strette.”  
Mi dà pienamente ragione. “Carrillo deve tornare.”  
“Carrillo deve tornare” gli faccio eco.  
“Carrillo tornerà” aggiunge Peña sbucando da dietro le mie spalle, facendomi lievemente sussultare. “Gaviria ha convocato la DEA e l’ambasciatrice per discutere dei candidati e noi faremo pressione sul nostro.”  
“Come lo sai?” gli chiede Murphy.  
“Crosby ha chiamato, dice di mettere una cravatta. Ce l’hai una cravatta, Moreno?” mi prende in giro, sapendo che quella convocazione non includesse anche me.  
“Se ne avessi una la userei per strozzarti.”  
Mi fa un dito medio e si allontana, e non appena mi risiedo alla scrivania sento lo sguardo di Murphy addosso. “Per un occhio poco attento funziona” fa l’occhiolino sghignazzando, già pentendomi di avergli detto qualunque cosa su quella storia.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio qualcuno stava già lasciando l’ambasciata tornando a casa, incluso Murphy che invece avrebbe dovuto dirigersi all’ufficio di Gaviria insieme al resto della DEA all’ambasciata. Volgo lo sguardo verso Peña che stava di fatto guardando insistentemente l’orologio, e capisco subito che qualcosa non andava.  
“Rimanete da me per cena?” chiede Steve infilandosi la giacca. Javier alza gli occhi e cerca di dire qualcosa rimanendo preso alla sprovvista.  
“Steve” lo richiamo con tono di rimprovero, sperando capisse di non insistere perché poteva essere motivo di imbarazzo. “Io credo di avere già un impegno.”  
“Oh, sì certo. Un impegno. Ci si vede domani allora. Javier, facciamo la strada insieme?”  
“Ti seguo con la mia auto. Dammi cinque minuti.”  
Steve annuisce e lascia l’edificio. Mi alzo in piedi e mi avvicino a Javier che era in piedi poco lontano dalla mia scrivania.  
“Che cosa gli hai detto?” chiede con tono interrogatorio.  
Faccio un profondo respiro. “Crede che scopiamo. Ci ha visti tornare dal corridoio e non l’ho smentito. Non avrei saputo trovare un’altra scusa.”  
Annuisce guardandomi dritta negli occhi e non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, che diventa una risata. Una risata sommessa, quasi imbarazzata. “Gli hai detto che scopiamo?”  
“Non- non gli ho detto che scopiamo. Ha le sue teorie e gliel’ho fatto credere.”  
“Sentiamo, quali teorie?”  
Sospiro e mi avvicino al suo orecchio per parlare a bassa voce. “Quando terminerai l’incontro con Berna voglio che tu mi dica tutto. Chiamami da un telefono pubblico.”  
“Non faremmo meglio a parlarne di persona?” mi afferra improvvisamente per un fianco e sussulto allontanandomi con uno scatto.  
“Che cazzo fai?” sbotto.  
“Murphy osserva molto più di quanto pensi, fingi un po’ meglio di scopare con me. Non gliela dai a bere con le parole.”  
“Javier” lo rimprovero. “Voglio sapere tutto. E non mettermi mai più le mani addosso senza preavviso.” Si mette a ridere e sento ancora i suoi occhi addosso mentre raccolgo la mia borsa e la giacca pronta ad andare via. “Devo sentirti dire di sì.”  
“Sì, d’accordo. Avvicinati un secondo, non voglio toccarti” obbedisco e mi fa scivolare un foglio nella tasca della giacca. “Raggiungimi qui quando ti chiamerò. Non farti seguire.”  
“Allontanati subito da me” dico a denti stretti, e non appena si dirige verso l’uscita sento un’ondata di calore in tutto il viso. Ci mancava solo che dovessimo fingere di essere in intimità.  
Proprio come aspettavo, dopo cena ricevo una telefonata al telefono di casa e quando sollevo la cornetta sento la voce di Peña avvisarmi di raggiungerlo, e così faccio. Guido con cautela e cambiando spesso strada, come se stessi facendo qualcosa di illegale. Mi sudavano i palmi delle mani nonostante non avessi nulla da nascondere, non avevo assolutamente nulla che non andasse. Se avessi dovuto giustificare avrei avuto un alibi, anche se l’alibi era estremamente imbarazzante solo da immaginare. Raggiungo l’indirizzo scritto sul bigliettino che mi aveva lasciato e mi aspettavo di trovare un losco e gettonato bar di Bogotà, invece era un bellissimo lounge bar con grandi vetrate e luci delicate e soffuse. Mi aspettava proprio fuori dalla porta ed era ancora nel suo abito con cui aveva incontrato il Presidente e non ero abituata a vederlo così elegante.  
Dio, non sei mai stato così attraente, penso appena lo vedo. Se avessi potuto mi sarei data un pugno sulla fronte per eliminare quel pensiero. “Che posto è questo?” chiedo nascondendo ogni segno di imbarazzo, sperando che il buio fosse dalla mia parte. Incrocio le braccia sentendomi leggermente a disagio, non comprendendo perché avesse scelto quel posto. Andava bene anche una discarica. Volevo solo sapere i dettagli del suo incontro. Non ero nemmeno vestita a modo, certo, mi ero sistemata anche troppo per essere un incontro “di lavoro”. Non riuscivo a mettere freno ai pensieri.  
“Sicuro non ci troverai poliziotti o americani qui dentro.”  
“Non- non dovevamo per forza vederci in un posto” dico sentendo l’imbarazzo salire sempre di più. “Non sono nemmeno vestita a modo.”  
“Sei perfetta.”  
Sarei potuta andare fuori di testa se avesse detto di nuovo qualcosa di simile. “Ci registrano?” chiedo sottovoce. “Stai creando un alibi?”  
Fa una risata sommessa. “È davvero così strano che ti abbia invitata a bere qualcosa mentre ti parlo di lavoro?”  
“Sì, Javier, è molto sospetto. Fino a qualche settimana fa ci lanciavamo le penne e ci urlavamo contro.”  
“Non ti porterò mai più a bere qualcosa” si finge offeso, aprendo la porta per me.  
“Oddio, lo spero” rido, entrando prima di lui. Lo spazio era mediamente grande, con diversi tavolini separati tra loro abbondantemente, luci soffici tra il lilla ed il bianco, e riuscivo a vedere a stento i volti delle persone che vi sedevano. La musica era abbastanza alta da coprire ciò che ogni tavolo diceva da un altro, e capisco subito perché ci trovassimo lì. Nessuno poteva sentirci, ed era difficile che ci vedessero.  
Ci sediamo ad un tavolo ben riservato e poco dopo ci portano da bere, ed anche il brandy era servito molto elegantemente. “Non ho nemmeno messo un paio di tacchi” mi lamento facendo il primo sorso.  
Si accende una sigaretta. “La gonna è molto bella. Non ti vedo spesso fuori dagli abiti da ufficio.”  
“Siamo qui per parlare di Don Berna o volevi invitarmi ad uscire?”  
“Prendere due piccioni con una fava era impossibile per te?” chiede rilassando la schiena contro la sedia. Aveva allentato la cravatta e aperto i primi due bottoni della camicia e il mio sguardo cade inevitabilmente sul suo petto.  
Odiavo il fatto che sapesse di essere attraente. Sapeva perfettamente come ammaliare le donne. “Iniziamo dalla questione più urgente.”  
“Mi ha chiesto di collaborare in cambio di informazioni. Loro ci danno indirizzi, nomi, i laboratori di Escobar gestiti da Judy Moncada. Ci danno copertura, ed in cambio io passo loro alcune informazioni per anticiparci nelle operazioni.”  
“No, aspetta” lo interrompo non potendo credere a quanto sentivo e mi sporgo sul tavolo verso di lui. “Cosa vogliono?”  
“Vogliono ammazzare i sicari, Arianne. Fare il lavoro sporco al posto nostro.”  
“Non puoi passare le informazioni delle nostre operazioni, sei impazzito? Questo è peggio di quanto pensassi.”  
Mi tocca la mano cercando di coprirla con la sua ma la ritraggo subito. “Come ti ho già detto, non sei obbligata a partecipare in tutto questo. È tutto sotto controllo, ed entro questa settimana avremo gli indirizzi di ogni laboratorio di Escobar.”  
“Non so se sono disposta a pagare questo prezzo, Javi. Non puoi tenere sotto controllo- quei figli di puttana si sono messi in affari con i fascisti. Con i fottuti fascisti” mi sforzo di tenere un tono di voce basso.  
“Tu non devi pagare nessun prezzo.”  
Poggio la schiena contro la sedia incrociando le braccia. “E lasciarti correre il rischio da solo?” sospiro, strofinando gli occhi. “Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti copra, che ti crei un alibi.”  
“Vuoi renderla una cosa seria” mormora fumando. Ancora una volta la forte sensazione di disagio nel petto mentre lo guardavo.  
“Sì, devi rendere credibili i tuoi spostamenti improvvisi, la tua irreperibilità mentre sei con loro. Se non ti trovano nel tuo appartamento sarai nel mio, e se sentono qualcuno nel tuo sarò io. Se Steve ti invita a cena sarai con me, se ti nascondi per fare una telefonata sarai appartato con me. È disdicevole e ripugnante fingere una cosa del genere, ma sempre meglio che essere beccato con i narcotrafficanti. Sarò io il tuo affare segreto, non i Rodriguez, non Judy Moncada, non i fascisti.”  
Annuisce tenendo la sigaretta in bocca e la toglie solo per fare un sorso di brandy. Improvvisamente sorride. “Da come lo hai pianificato sembra quasi che ti piaccia fingere che ci sia qualcosa tra noi.”  
“È davvero tutto un flirt per te?” finisco il mio drink e lascio il bicchiere vuoto al centro del tavolo, mettendoci dentro una banconota. “Se penso che l’ultima donna che ti sei scopato sia stata una comunista rabbrividisco al pensiero di fare sesso con te. A domani.”  
Mi alzo dal tavolo ed esco velocemente, lasciandomelo alle spalle, in silenzio, o forse aveva detto qualcosa e non avevo potuto sentirlo per via della musica. Apro la portiera della macchina e me la ritrovo sbattere e Javier che la teneva chiusa.  
“Non male per una che per sei mesi ha scopato con uno dei cattivi.”  
E di nuovo l’impulso bestiale che mi fa partire uno schiaffo dritto sul suo volto troppo vicino a me. “Stavolta dovresti porgere l’altra guancia se dici di nuovo una cosa del genere.”  
“Quanto ti piace immaginare che la gente sappia che scopiamo?”  
“Cosa?” dico in un soffio, ancora troppo vicino.  
“Davvero non ci hai mai pensato? A noi due.”  
Lo spingo poco più lontano sentendo le braccia tremare. “Il solo pensiero mi disgusta.”  
“Allora perché diventi così nervosa appena siamo io e te da soli? Se ti sfioro, ti guardo, ti parlo, diventi nervosa. È davvero tutto odio quello che covi per me?”  
Distolgo lo sguardo e subito mi richiama. “Guardami, Arianne. Perché cerchi di coprirmi in una cosa che ti affosserebbe la carriera se si venisse a sapere?”  
“Perché non puoi fare sempre tutto da solo.”  
“Non perché ti importa di me?”  
Le parole uscivano troppo difficilmente dalla mia bocca. Non avevo il coraggio di ammetterlo. Non riuscivo a collegare ciò che avevo davanti a me, un uomo ben vestito, con la camicia sbottonata che mi faceva ribollire il sangue e mi faceva perdere i sensi. Sei perfetta, mi aveva detto. La gonna è molto bella; non hai mai pensato a noi due?, aveva detto. “Mi importa di te perché lavoriamo insieme. Ma sei un arrogante, egocentrico, stronzo e manipolatore che sta collaborando con degli assassini per ottenere ciò che vuole e che si è scopato una buona parte dei bordelli di questo Paese per avere informazioni da quattro soldi. Ogni volta che mi sei così vicino vorrei prenderti a pugni.”  
“E invece?” interrompe.  
“E invece cosa?”  
“Vorresti prendermi a pugni, e invece cosa fai? Te ne stai impalata a balbettare una tagliente difesa chiamandomi in ogni modo. Io non credo che mi odi: credo che tu sia solo troppo immatura da accettare i tuoi stessi pensieri.”  
“Immatura?” sbotto alzando di qualche decibel il tono di voce, abbassandola subito. “Ti sto tenendo fuori dai guai, per quanto mi riguarda, e credi che ci stia provando con te? Io?”  
“Sì” sussurra. “Guardati. Le parole mentono, il corpo no.”  
Ed era vero: ero praticamente addosso a lui, nonostante quella con le spalle contro l’auto fossi io. Mi ero avvicinata come una calamita al suo corpo perché più parlava con quel tono di voce basso e profondo, mascherando la tensione, con quell’estrema pacatezza, più mi faceva vibrare. Guardo la distanza che c’era tra noi ed ero perfettamente sobria, così tanto sobria da decidere deliberatamente che andava bene. Che volevo stargli addosso. Ma non potevo dargliela vinta, non potevo fargli credere di avere quel bellissimo effetto su di me.  
Gli afferro un lembo della giacca. “So mentire molto bene anche con il corpo.”  
Lo tiro verso di me e in men che non si dica le sue mani erano sui miei fianchi, stringendo e attirandomi ancor di più a lui, e le nostre labbra si erano scontrate ruvidamente e violentemente, ed ero di nuovo con la schiena contro l’auto, col suo corpo che premeva contro il mio e mille brividi che mi attraversavano da cima a fondo.  
Dio, da quanto tempo volevo farlo, e quanto mi faceva star bene. Era bollente come credevo. Se non fossimo stati in mezzo ad una strada non avrei avuto il coraggio di interrompere, ma dovevo perché mi aveva tolto il fiato. Avevo lasciato andare il bavaglio della sua giacca e gli stavo accarezzando la nuca, sentendo i ricci dei suoi capelli attraversarmi le dita, così soffici, così caldi. Non soddisfatto, mi bacia di nuovo, intensamente, e ricambio d’istinto.  
“Sei un’ottima bugiarda. Quasi ti credevo” mormora sulle mie labbra.  
Mi scappa un sorriso. “Deve essere un alibi solido.”  
Prova di nuovo a baciarmi ma metto le dita davanti alla sua bocca, interrompendolo.  
“Non abituartici” lo spingo dolcemente abbastanza da poter aprire la porta dell’auto, salgo e metto in moto. Abbasso il finestrino ed era ancora lì, totalmente spiazzato, stregato avrei osato dire, che mi guardava e mi chiedeva di più con lo sguardo. “Buonanotte, Javi.”  
Mi fa il dito medio e riparto verso casa, non credendo a quello che avevo appena fatto e non sapendo come avrei dovuto gestire la cosa nei giorni seguenti in ufficio. Quello che mi importava era avere finalmente la certezza che Javier Peña fosse l’uomo più caldo e intenso che avessi mai baciato, e faccio uno sforzo enorme per rimuovere dai miei pensieri altre fantasie che era scontato sarebbero sorte dopo aver provato un pezzo di lui.

Medellín, dicembre 1991  
Il trasferimento nella città natale di Escobar era stato immediato non appena Carrillo era tornato in carreggiata, facendo tremare le ginocchia a tutto il cartello. Eravamo più pronti che mai a catturarlo grazie al colonnello che ci avrebbe riscattati di una serie di buchi nell’acqua che avevano fatto perdere le speranze di una vittoria contro Pablo Escobar. Ero stata incaricata delle comunicazioni in quel periodo: rimanere in ascolto alla ricerca di intercettazioni utili, piste da seguire, ma tutto ciò che riuscivo a raccogliere erano confuse e distorte telefonate in codice che stavo cercando di rimettere insieme ormai da settimane. Si trattava di telefonate diverse che partivano da diversi punti della città, alcune più distanti e altre più vicine, tutte accomunate dagli stessi codici. Avevo incaricato gli informatici di registrare tutte le parole frequenti e riferirmele.  
Ciò che avevo in mano era un chiaro quadro di segnali in codici per avvertire Escobar delle retate dei poliziotti in anticipo per fuggire. Aveva costruito una rete di informatori insospettabili che lo avvisavano in tempo reale di qualunque disturbo.  
“Cos’abbiamo?” chiede Peña presentandosi vicino alla mia scrivania dove tenevo una lavagna con tutte le informazioni raccolte nell’ultimo mese circa.  
Ah, a proposito di Peña, non c’era più stato nessuno sviluppo interessante, niente di niente. Nemmeno un litigio in ufficio, a stento c’era comunicazione, e nessuno – soprattutto Steve – faceva domande. Lavoravamo in squadra senza condividere altro, a parte che lo coprivo quando qualcuno faceva domande su dove fosse quando era occupato con Don Berna e i fottutissimi narcotrafficanti. Ogni nostra mossa era la loro, ma fatta prima. E la gente iniziava a fare domande, Carrillo iniziava a fare domande. Steve iniziava a fare domande.  
“Servono elicotteri che registrino l’esatta provenienza di queste comunicazioni, o non ce ne facciamo niente. Sappiamo finora che usano parole e frasi in codice per avvisare Pablo o uno dei suoi dell’arrivo della polizia, e le ho tutte riportate qui” indico la parte bassa della lavagna. “Quassù ho riportato ipoteticamente la distanza di una radio dall’altra, sono tutte sparse in un ordine ben preciso. Seguono la strada, e si trovano più in alto del suolo, perciò si tratta di balconi o tetti.”  
“Come facciamo a sapere che stanno avvisando Escobar e i suoi uomini?”  
Prendo una serie di documenti che avevo raccolto e che contenevano le vecchie registrazioni di Escobar nelle radiocomunicazioni e avevo riscontrato molte frasi congruenti. “La mandria è in movimento, dice una delle radio. Escobar, un anno fa circa dice: ridimensionare la mandria. Ancora, una delle registrazioni dice-“  
“D’accordo, d’accordo” mi fa tagliare corto. “Hai una squadra?”  
“Ci sto lavorando. Mi serve un elicottero per volare sulla città e individuarli.”  
Javier annuisce. “Te ne farò avere due se serve a velocizzare i tempi.”  
“Vedi un’altra me? Uno sarà sufficiente.”  
“Sì, come vuoi” borbotta uscendo dall’ufficio e scelgo cinque agenti e due informatici per venire con me a fare la ricognizione notturna su Medellín. Organizziamo l’attrezzatura tecnologica adatta e prepariamo l’elicottero.  
Dopo molto tempo ho di nuovo addosso una veste militare col giubbotto antiproiettili e non mi ero mai sentita così pronta per una missione tutta mia, con un rischio anche minimo. Certamente non ero più fisicamente tra i narcos da due anni, e il lavoro di ufficio sembrava avermi rammollita.  
“Il mimetico ti fa un bel culo” ironizza Javier quando gli passo davanti per salire sul tetto.  
“Non farci troppo l’abitudine.”  
“Moreno, non fare casini” mi avvisa serio prima di salire sull’elicottero. “Non sono più permessi errori. Se non saranno informatori di Escobar scopriremo carte inutilmente.”  
“Gli errori non fanno parte del mio modus operandi” dico salendo sull’elicottero e non ho il tempo di salutarlo che si era già voltato dall’altra parte e stava tornando di sotto. Come avevo detto, nessuno sviluppo. Era sempre il solito vecchio Javier.  
La ricognizione ha pieno successo e riscontriamo un numero esiguo ma importante di informatori che si nascondevano nelle loro case: unico, enorme problema, dalle voci poteva trattarsi di donne, ragazzini e addirittura bambini. Segniamo con precisione ogni indirizzo e ogni abitazione e la consegno a Carrillo che mi dà una pacca sulla spalla congratulandosi.  
“Gracias, agente Moreno. No me olvidaré de su trabajo.”  
“Mi tampoco, colonél. Mucha suerte” sorrido al colonnello che grida alla sua squadra di mettersi in marcia e in men che non si dica la polizia di Medellín si era mobilitata.  
Con mia grande sorpresa, Carrillo lascia Steve in panchina e porta con sé solo Javier. Murphy non contraddice sul momento Carrillo, ma una volta rimasti in ufficio si sfoga totalmente.  
“Sono stanco di essere messo da parte. Carrillo non si fida di me, eppure faccio ogni singola cosa che mi viene chiesta senza discutere.”  
“Dovresti parlargliene, Steve.”  
Si accende una sigaretta sedendosi alla nostra scrivania condivisa. “Javier non mi convince ultimamente, sparisce senza dare spiegazioni e fa telefonate di nascosto. Io credo che quei due sappiano qualcosa che noi non sappiamo, Arianne.”  
“Io credo che tu non piaccia a Carrillo perché non sei disposto a tutto per prendere Escobar.”  
“E Javier lo è? È disposto a tutto?”  
Lo guardo in silenzio, sapendo che dirlo sarebbe costato far saltare la sua copertura. O almeno in parte. “Sì, Steve. E lo sono anche io.”  
Un telefono dall’altra parte dell’ufficio squilla un paio d’ore dopo e la stazione di polizia era rimasta quasi completamente vuota, fatta eccezione per pochi poliziotti di guardia o che si occupavano di scartoffie. Mi alzo dal mio posto e vado a rispondere, lanciando uno sguardo confuso a Murphy.  
“Moreno.”  
“È successa una cosa” sento la voce di Javier bassa e tremante.  
Dico subito a Steve di raggiungermi e inserisco il vivavoce e prende parola. “Sono Murphy, cosa c’è?”  
“Siamo di ritorno, non ci vorrà molto. Non posso parlarne al telefono.”  
“Javier” lo richiamo ma riattacca. “Che cazzo è successo?”  
Steve mi guarda con aria di rimprovero. “Non lo so, ma disposti a tutto significa a tutto. E non mi piace.”  
Il tempo passa ed il Search Bloc era già rientrato alla base, eppure nessuna traccia di Peña. Era ormai tarda serata, avevo già salutato Murphy e stavo per avviarmi verso l’auto quando vedo la sua Jeep sfrecciare nel parcheggio e frenare bruscamente proprio davanti a me.  
“Che stai facendo?” chiede in un respiro quasi impercettibile, visibilmente turbato e scosso.  
“Vado a casa. Perché?”  
“Sono venuto per vederti.”  
Lo guardo non sapendo che dirgli. “Murphy ed io ti abbiamo aspettato, lui è ancora dentro. Io sono esausta.”  
“Ti chiamo più tardi” dice chiudendo l’auto.  
“Come vuoi” taglio corto dirigendomi verso la mia macchina, e guido fino a casa dove non ho nemmeno la voglia di svestirmi. Resto in abiti da lavoro e apro una bottiglia già consumata per metà di brandy e lo sorseggio con pigrizia.  
Nessuna telefonata, lo chiamavo e si inseriva la segreteria. Non era mai tornato a casa e avevo bisogno di sapere cosa fosse successo. Provo a chiamare Murphy sia a lavoro che a casa ma non risponde e li mando a quel paese mentalmente. Avevo una forte sensazione di nausea e decido che stare a casa ad aspettare fosse anche peggio, tanto non avrei dormito né riposato minimamente. Accendo l’auto e inizio a vagare per Medellín senza una vera meta, respirando col finestrino aperto l’aria bollente e umida di quella cazzo di città infernale. Letteralmente una giungla. C’erano più di 20 gradi ed era passata la mezzanotte. Non sapevo cosa stessi cercando, sapevo solo che non volevo tornare a casa.  
Mi trovo a passare davanti l’appartamento di Murphy e vedo la sua macchina parcheggiata nel garage e deduco che si fosse ritirato a dormire. Poi faccio un altro giro più largo e mi ritrovo a passare sotto l’appartamento di Javier e la sua Jeep non era lì. Di fatto non era mai in casa, era continuamente in ufficio.  
O a casa di qualcuno.  
Con mia grande sorpresa, fra le tante piccole strade di Medellín, riconosco immediatamente la Jeep parcheggiata davanti ad un vecchio appartamento poco elegante, un po’ malandato, circondato da altri bloques tutti uguali, ma di colori diversi, e solo uno di quelli aveva le luci accese. Silenziosamente parcheggio la mia auto all’inizio della calle permettendomi di vedere ma non essere vista. Rischiavo di rimanere lì tutta la notte, ma tanto chiusa in quel forno che era casa mia non mi avrebbe fatta dormire meglio.  
Attendo non più di venti minuti, fumando e ogni tanto chiudendo gli occhi ma tenendo le orecchie ben aperte, in attesa di sentire qualcosa. E infatti sento un piccolo cancello cigolare, quasi sperando di non essere sentito, e vedo Javier, con la sua giacca di pelle tra le mani – quella con cui era uscito durante l’operazione – stare sulla soglia dell’appartamento con le luci accese. E poi vedo un’altra figura più piccola, con una sottoveste. Una donna si sporgeva ad afferrargli il viso e baciarlo e sento improvvisamente il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo e sparire da lì.  
Non sapevo nemmeno perché lo avessi fatto, perché fossi rimasta ad aspettare che si facesse vedere, per provare qualcosa o solo perché volevo vederlo. Ero infuriata con me stessa per avermi permesso di guardare quella scena e sentirmi disgustata e soprattutto un’intrusa. Non gli avevo mai chiesto nulla sulla sua situazione sentimentale e nemmeno mi importava: vederlo, però, mi aveva fatto venire il voltastomaco. Se avessi avuto cibo nello stomaco lo avrei addirittura vomitato.  
Faccio retromarcia fino a scomparire dietro l’angolo di una calle perpendicolare e torno a casa, pensando costantemente a quella scena e a quanto mi facesse vomitare l’idea che ci fosse una donna nella sua vita, una donna che lo baciava sull’uscio della porta accarezzandogli il viso e i capelli. Vomito. Vomito assoluto. Quella bottiglia di brandy a metà finisce quella notte, e mi addormento sul divano ancora coi vestiti della sera prima.  
La sveglia suona e mi sento talmente distrutta da non avere l’energia sufficiente per aprire gli occhi, orientarmi e darmi da fare. Decido che non me ne fregava un cazzo e continuo a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Stava albeggiando fuori dalla finestra, erano già le sette del mattino, orario in cui i due agenti erano già sulla strada per la stazione di polizia. Proprio per la mia strafottenza, dopo un’ora il mio telefono squillava incessantemente. Solo allora decido di alzarmi e rispondere, mettendo il vivavoce.  
“Sì?” rispondo con voce rauca e spenta.  
“Dove cazzo sei?” urla Steve dall’altra parte della cornetta.  
“Per strada.”  
“Non dire stronzate, ti sto chiamando al numero di casa. Se non sei qui entro mezz’ora puoi dire addio alla retata al laboratorio di Escobar. Carrillo ha deciso di essere gentile con noi, non sprecarla. O giuro su Dio che non-“  
“Cristo santo, arrivo. Fa’ silenzio” riattacco preparandomi in fretta, facendo la doccia più rapida della mia vita e infilando una delle mimetiche in tutta fretta. Avrei finito di vestirmi alla stazione.  
Guido pericolosamente per le strade e non mi preoccupo di chiudere l’auto né di parcheggiarla bene e non appena entro Murphy era già vestito insieme ai poliziotti e mi fa un cenno per dirmi che è tutto pronto. Contro ogni mia volontà Peña si avvicina per parlarmi e lo guardo più disgustata di quanto volessi.  
“Che fine hai fatto ieri? Ti ho chiamata.”  
Distolgo lo sguardo evitando di fare frecciatine o battute. “Ah sì? A che ora?”  
Sospira. “Non lo so… l’una del mattino forse. Pensavo di trovarti sveglia.”  
“Pensavi male” lo supero e raggiungo Murphy. Ero a casa a quell’ora, ma non mi aveva chiamata. Ma se lo avesse fatto non avrei risposto, talmente ero incazzata: non riuscivo nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi e Murphy percepisce subito che avessi passato una notte poco tranquilla.  
“Ehi, Moreno” poggia una mano sulla mia spalla sorridendomi. “Rallegrati, oggi tocca a noi. Te ne lascio un paio se ti interessa.”  
Faccio una mezza risata che era più uno sbuffo. “Penso a tornare a casa a fine giornata, mi basta questo.”  
Saliamo sui carri della polizia e ci dirigiamo verso il laboratorio di Escobar e noto subito Javier fare una telefonata in disparte non appena scendiamo. Volevo far finta di non aver visto ma Murphy, purtroppo, non è uno stupido. Ci scambiamo uno sguardo d’intesa e poi aspetto che Javier si giri a guardarmi, e faccio un leggero “no” con la testa come avvertimento. Chiude la telefonata e gli do le spalle, seguendo i poliziotti nell’operazione.  
“Posto di blocco, Moreno” mi dice Carrillo impedendomi di passare.  
“¿Y porqué?” ribatto.  
“Posto di blocco, ho detto.”  
“Vuole dar fastidio ad un agente della DEA, Colonnello?” dico ad alta voce senza preoccuparmi di parlargli in spagnolo.  
Mi guarda con serietà e lascio l’operazione a Murphy, andando verso il posto di blocco dove sembrava che ci fossero dei problemi. Vedo degli uomini discutere con i ragazzi della polizia e mi avvicino al guidatore cosa volesse, che intanto era sceso dal mezzo lasciando il suo collega dentro.  
“Desculpe mamacita, estamos tratando” allunga una mano per toccarmi il viso e con un calcio lo sbatto contro l’auto.  
Tiro fuori la pistola e gliela punto, scatenando diverse reazioni a catena in cui tutti adesso avevano la pistola puntata addosso, inclusa io. Lo riconosco, era Carlos Castaño ad avere la pistola puntata contro di me. “Soy DEA, huevón. Baja el arma.”  
“¿Sabes con quien puta estás hablando, señorita?”  
“¿Sabes que no me importa un carajo?”  
Sentivo i suoi amici fascisti caricare i loro fucili e nessuno di noi aveva intenzione di abbassare le armi.  
“¿Que estás haciendo?” urla una voce purtroppo ben distinta. Peña era subito davanti a noi, senza puntare la pistola. “Moreno, abbassa la pistola!”  
“Fottiti” gli dico senza togliere gli occhi dal criminale davanti a me. “Carlos Castaño, baje el arma. Non ho paura di premere il grilletto.”  
“Hagalo” ordina Peña a Carlos. “¡Hagalo, por Dios!”  
“Digale a tu puta que puede chuparmela” se la ride il fascista e non ci vedo più, e con un calcio gli lancio via la pistola. Tutti gli uomini dei Castaño iniziano a urlare e i poliziotti si avvicinano ancor di più.  
Peña mi afferra per la veste antiproiettile e mi sposta da dove mi trovassi, facendomi perdere l’equilibrio e cadere. Intima a tutti gli uomini di Carlos ad abbassare le armi e ai poliziotti, e lentamente la tensione cala. Carlos Castaño recupera a sua pistola poco più lontano e resto seduta per terra a guardare la scena incredula che Javier li avesse appena lasciati andare. L’ultima cosa che vedo di Carlos è un sorrisetto e un bacio che mi manda e avevo giurato su Dio che l’avrei ammazzato.  
Non appena lasciano il posto di blocco mi porge una mano per alzarmi e gliela sbatto via. “Non toccarmi.”  
“Avevi fucili e mitragliatrici puntati addosso, Arianne, che cazzo ti è saltato in mente?”  
Mi avvicino a distanza minima al suo volto sentendo ogni istinto per prenderlo a pugni. “È con loro che lavori, Javier?” sibilo a denti stretti. “Sei amico dei fascisti adesso?”  
“Non qui e non ora” si allontana ma lo afferro con forza sul braccio scoperto e forse lo afferro così forte che lo graffio con le unghie. Mi sentivo tremare dalla testa ai piedi.  
“Non è mai il momento per me, eh? Spero davvero che ti becchino a collaborare con quei maledetti stronzi e che ti facciano un culo così grosso che non avrai in mano un distintivo per tutta la tua cazzo di vita.”  
“Verrà il loro turno, ma non sono i nostri nemici adesso. Ne abbiamo uno ben preciso e dobbiamo prenderlo a qualunque costo.”  
Faccio un profondo respiro per calmare il tremore. “Come fai ad essere disposto a tutto?”  
“Non a tutto.”  
“E cos’è che non faresti? Credi di essere migliore di altri a collaborare con dei fottutissimi criminali?”  
Mi spinge improvvisamente per allontanarci dal posto di blocco e indietreggio di parecchio, e lo guardo avvicinarsi di moltissimo a me, tanto che sentivo il suo respiro nell’orecchio. “Carrillo ha ucciso a freddo un ragazzino ieri sera, un ragazzino che non aveva nemmeno l’età per guidare cazzo. Gli ha sparato alla testa per mandare un messaggio agli altri informatori. Ha dato un proiettile in mano ad un bambino. Se è questa la domanda, ti rispondo di sì: mi sento migliore di chi uccide bambini e ragazzini per strada.”  
E come dargli torto. Ero terrorizzata al solo pensiero di vedere Carrillo sparare a sangue freddo un ragazzino. “È sempre troppo tardi quando decidi di parlarmi.”  
“Tardi per cosa?”  
Scuoto la testa. “Ti ho visto, ieri sera. Uscire da quella casa. Credevo avessi voglia di vedermi e non sapevo nemmeno a cosa ti riferissi, ma ora che lo so è anche peggio. Speravo avessi voglia di vedere me, parlare con me, non andare con una delle tue prostitute per sfogarti” deglutisco a fatica e sentivo la gola secca. “Ti ho aspettato tutta la sera.”  
Era palesemente spiazzato da quello che gli avevo appena detto. “Perché lo hai fatto?”  
Non sapevo cosa gli avrei detto se non fossimo stati interrotti da Murphy e altri poliziotti che ci comunicavano di aver appena preso Gato, uno dei maggiori produttori di Escobar. Corro subito incontro a lui e mi congratulo per la cattura.  
“Carrillo vuole interrogarlo. Vieni con me?” mi propone e accetto. Mi volto verso Javier che era rimasto nella stessa posizione di prima, mentre parlavamo, e ci scambiamo uno sguardo che non sapevamo bene cosa volesse dire.  
Saliamo sull’elicottero che ci avrebbe portati a Bogotà per interrogare Gato e il suo socio, e lasciamo Carrillo parlare coi due che inizia a fare domande in spagnolo. Il socio non sapeva nulla, affermava di non sapere nulla, e il mio cuore perde un battito quando Carrillo lo afferra e lo spinge giù dall’elicottero, giù tra la giungla, e devo trattenere l’espressione di shock. Ma dentro di me stavo tremando.  
Inizia a insistere su Gato che non parla e io con gli occhi gli dicevo parla, di’ qualcosa, ma lui non parlava e Carrillo si innervosiva e spinge anche lui giù dall’elicottero. Si risiede davanti a noi guardandoci con un’espressione vuota e non ho il coraggio di ricambiare.  
Scendiamo sul tetto della stazione di polizia e non diciamo una parola l’uno all’altra perché lo shock era talmente tanto che non avrei saputo cosa dire. Era il primo pomeriggio, e il rientro alla stazione era stato traumatico. Ci sediamo alla nostra scrivania dove Javier stava già battendo per scrivere e ci guarda, capendo subito che avessimo visto qualcosa. Resto in silenzio fino alla fine della giornata, rispondendo con mugolii o solo movimenti della testa. Ero pietrificata, e quella scena tornava nella mia mente ogni volta che smettevo di leggere qualcosa o di ascoltare qualcuno. Vedo Murphy alzarsi e fare una telefonata alla moglie e la sua voce era spezzata e tremante. Avevo i brividi e mi ritrovavo a fissare il vuoto. Era molto peggio che veder sparare a chi sparava contro di te. Quei due erano ammanettati e disarmati e dovevano essere interrogati. Non c’era ragione di ucciderli.  
Adesso capivo cosa intendesse Javier quando diceva di sentirsi migliore per aver collaborato con Los Pepes invece di uccidere persone a caso solo per mandare un messaggio. Lui non era Carrillo. E lo avevo finalmente capito.  
Mi ritrovo di nuovo a fissare il documento che avevo davanti senza leggerlo e la sigaretta che avevo acceso si era consumata tra le mie dita senza essere mai toccata. Javier mi sfiora la mano e me la fa abbassare per lasciare la sigaretta nel posacenere. Era quasi ora di chiusura e mi alzo dalla scrivania per mettere la giacca, la stessa giacca che aveva ancora il biglietto con l’indirizzo che Javier mi aveva dato poche settimane prima. Lo tiro fuori e con una penna scrivo “10 p.m.?” e glielo lascio. Lo prende, lo legge e mi sorride. Annuisce e senza dire una parola lascio la stazione, tornando a casa per fare la doccia più lunga e calda della mia vita.  
Poche ore dopo ero puntuale sotto il posto dove avevo chiesto a Javier di incontrarci – che avevo scoperto si chiamasse “Las Gardenias”, curiosamente una coincidenza col il nome dell’operazione sotto copertura – e arriva pochi minuti dopo di me.  
“Grazie” è la prima cosa che mi dice. “Speravo lo facessi.”  
Annuisco. “Vogliamo entrare?”  
Apre la porta e mi fa passare per prima, e ci sediamo ad un tavolo ordinando subito da bere. Javier stava per prendere un bicchiere di brandy ma lo correggo e ordino la bottiglia. “Giornata dura?” chiede accendendosi una sigaretta.  
“Lo sai” sussurro. “Volevo chiederti scusa per questa mattina. Non sapevo del ragazzino e non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo su quell’elicottero.”  
“Sei visibilmente scossa.”  
“Abbiamo modi diversi di pensare al qualunque costo. Ma da oggi… Sappiamo che entrambi abbiamo dei limiti che lui non ha.”  
Sospira, chinandosi sul tavolo. Era esausto quanto lo ero io. “Volevo vederti ieri, ma te ne sei andata e credevo fossi di cattivo umore. Non ero sicuro di volertelo raccontare.”  
“Non prendermi per una ragazzina, Javi, so che queste cose possono succedere.”  
“Al contrario. Mi spiazza la tua sensibilità anche quando si tratta di quelle persone. Ogni volta mi sorprende quanto tu sia… emotiva. E in questo lavoro molti hanno smesso di provarle le emozioni. Ammiro come tu ancora ci provi a fare sempre la cosa giusta.”  
Mi accendo una sigaretta distrattamente. “Molti… tipo te?” chiedo senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Ho perso molti amici in questa guerra, e fa male. È molto peggio svegliarsi ogni giorno sapendo che quelle persone che amavi non torneranno più.”  
“Perciò preferisci fare lo stronzo per tenere le persone lontane e non affezionarti?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle. “Mi sembra che tu abbia centrato il punto.”  
Resto in silenzio e inizio a versare il brandy appena arrivato e non parliamo per qualche manciata di minuti. Ancora non ne avevo la forza. “E lei è… lei è una di quelle persone che hai paura di perdere?” chiedo riferendomi esplicitamente alla donna della sera prima.  
“Le auguro tutto il bene del mondo ma… senza offesa, credo che potrei vivere senza di lei.”  
“Giusto” rido amaramente. “È solo una puttana, dopotutto.”  
“Non so perché le cose siano andate così tra noi, Moreno. Ti rispetto e ti ammiro. Sei un ottimo agente, e sei una donna coraggiosa. Ogni giorno mi chiedo perché mi odi.”  
Mi mordo l’interno della guancia. “Perché mi ricordi qualcuno che amavo. E che ho perso in questa guerra” mi si spezza la voce mentre lo dico e gli occhi punzecchiano, insieme al naso, segno di una forte emozione che stava per farmi piangere. Non volevo piangere, ma ne avevo così tanto bisogno. Tutta quella paura e frustrazione imbottigliate stavano per esplodere.  
Javier prende la bottiglia e si alza, prendendomi per un braccio e costringendomi ad alzarmi. Usciamo dal locale e saliamo nella sua macchina, parcheggiata proprio lì davanti. “Dimmi a cosa pensi, ti prego.”  
Faccio un respiro profondo che si spezza e sento gli occhi ormai già bagnati. “È impossibile rimanere gli stessi dopo tutto questo casino.”  
“Lo so, me lo hai già detto tempo fa.”  
“Scusami” dico in un soffio lasciandomi andare al pianto. Ogni respiro era un tremore e avevo appoggiato i gomiti sulle gambe per nascondere la mia faccia. Sento la sua mano accarezzarmi la schiena.  
“Se rimani lo stesso non può far altro che ucciderti, prima o poi. Che sia per mano tua o per mano di altri. Ehi, Arianne” mi prende per un polso e mi tira su, abbracciandomi. Lascio andare la testa sull’incavo della spalla. “L’importante è uscirne vivi.”  
Mi stringe finché non sento il respiro regolarizzarsi e il battito cardiaco decelerare. “Da quando c’è stata quella sparatoria ho capito che non posso cambiare. Ho il terrore di perdervi...”  
“Io e Murphy non andiamo da nessuna parte, Moreno.”  
“… e tu fai tutte quelle stronzate con i Castaño e con Judy Moncada, ti vedi con quei criminali che non si farebbero scrupoli a piantarti una pallottola in testa e io non dormo la notte al pensiero. È questo il problema: ti preferivo quando eri uno stronzo e un arrogante e non ti sopportavo, e adesso siamo da soli in un’auto mentre mi stai… e ci sono vibrazioni confuse e… e non riesco a spiegarlo. Mi prenderei quella pallottola al posto tuo.”  
“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo” sussurra prima di lasciarmi un lungo e soffice bacio sulle labbra, bacio che ricambio all’istante e che mi trasporta su un’altra dimensione, la dimensione dei sogni quando tutto sembra vero ma sei convinta che non lo sia. E invece era tutto vero, come era vero il suo viso, come lo erano i suoi capelli, come lo erano le sue mani che mi accarezzavano la nuca ed il collo, come erano veri i brividi quando approfondiva il bacio. Come era vero il mio cuore che batteva all’impazzata ed era vera la mia mano che si posava sul suo petto per sentire il suo battere a tempo. Era tutto vero: ed era troppo bello per esserlo.  
Con una mano mi prende il polso e mi stacca dal contatto col suo petto, posandola sulla mia stessa gamba. Appoggia la fronte contro la mia e lascia un bacio. “Anche tu mi ricordi qualcuno che amavo e che ho perso. Per la stessa guerra.”  
“Helena?” chiedo intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
“Lorraine” mi corregge. “L’ho lasciata all’altare per partire a Bogotà a prendere i narcos, e ora è sposata con figli.”  
“Ruben” dico io. “Agente sotto copertura Ruben Lopéz. Gli stessi narcos lo hanno ammazzato un mese dopo aver cominciato l’operazione, aveva detto la cosa sbagliata al coglione sbagliato. Ci eravamo promessi di sposarci una volta tornati a Quantico.”  
Annuisce comprensivo. “Ruben Lopéz. Lo ricorderò stanotte.”  
“Io non lo ricordo più ormai. Non ricordo nemmeno come fosse la sua voce.”  
Mi dà un bacio sull’angolo della bocca e scioglie l’abbraccio, mettendo in moto l’auto. “Ti accompagno a casa?”  
“E come faccio con la mia macchina?” ridacchio. “La lascio qui?”  
Ride in risposta e mi porge la bottiglia ancora da finire. “Ne avrai più bisogno di me stanotte.”  
“Senza dubbio” rispondo afferrandola e apro lo sportello dell’auto. “Avevo più bisogno di questo però. Di questa serata.”  
“A domattina, Moreno.”  
Gli sorrido. “A domattina, agente Peña.”  
Quella notte dormo come non facevo da mesi, probabilmente anni. E la bottiglia di brandy era rimasta intatta. Sogno per la prima volta, dopo molto tempo, Ruben Lopéz, ma non era un incubo: lo incontravo nella casa in cui ho visto il suo corpo freddo e immobile, con un buco di proiettile in testa, e mi accarezzava il viso. Ma mi sveglio di soprassalto al suono della sveglia e sento il cuore spezzarsi quando stavo cercando di ricordare la sua voce… e non la ricordavo.  
“Tu corazòn es demasiado puro y grande para quedarlo en su mismo, mi amor.”  
“Non ti ho dimenticato, Ruben. Ma ricordarti ogni giorno mi avrebbe uccisa.”  
“Él es un hombre bueno, mi pequeña. Creeme.”  
“Ti amo ancora così tanto, Ruben… non so se voglio andare avanti.”  
Al mio rientro in ufficio il silenzio era assordante e la tensione palpabile. Non tutti avevano ancora metabolizzato gli eventi dei giorni precedenti, ed io ero una di loro. Ero solo contenta di sedermi di nuovo con loro due a lavorare al caso.  
A metà mattinata Javier mi urta il ginocchio e quando alzo lo sguardo mi stava facendo segno di uscire a fumare e lo anticipo all’uscita della stazione. Il sole era fortissimo. Non avevo mai visto un dicembre così caldo come quello di Medellín.  
“Come stai?” dice non appena mi raggiunge fuori.  
“Bene. Sto bene” accendo una sigaretta. “Ho ricevuto una telefonata a casa questa mattina, prima di uscire. Da quando ti ho parlato di Ruben sembra che sia ricomparso improvvisamente nella mia vita… la famiglia mi ha chiamata per raggiungerli a Guadalajara e celebrare una messa commemorativa per lui con la DEA il prossimo mese.”  
“Dovresti andarci.”  
“Lui non lo vorrebbe” rispondo tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
“Come fai a saperlo?”  
Mi stringo nelle spalle, tenendo gli occhi leggermente socchiusi per la forte luce solare. “Non sono pronta ad affrontare la sua famiglia. Non sono nemmeno andata al funerale, e mi hanno trucidata.”  
Resta in silenzio chiaramente sorpreso. “Eri a rischiare la vita tanto quanto lui. Le famiglie non capiscono.”  
“Sai qual è la cosa peggiore, Javi?” rido amaramente. “Che ho trovato io il corpo. E ho dovuto fingere per cinque fottuti mesi di non sapere chi fosse e piangere silenziosamente la notte in uno sgabuzzino per non farmi sentire. Ho chiamato io la polizia quella notte, e dovevo farlo con estrema attenzione o lo avrei presto raggiunto. E stanotte, dopo almeno un anno, lo sogno e mi dice di non chiudermi in me stessa, che… che devo andare avanti. Lui vuole questo, non che vada a Guadalajara a piangere la sua morte.”  
“Non hai mai accettato il fatto che sia morto, vero? Se non vedi la sepoltura, se non vedi la sua faccia su una lapide non è morto.”  
“Non posso farlo.”  
“Vengo con te.”  
Scuoto la testa energicamente. “No, no, questo farebbe incazzare la sua famiglia e già mi odiano per moltissimi validi motivi. Se devo presentarmi lo farò da sola, o finiranno per parlar male anche di te. Odiano la DEA, odiano l’esercito, odiano ciò che rappresentiamo perché gli hanno portato via il figlio. Non piaceresti a quella gente.”  
Si avvicina per darmi una pacca leggera sulla schiena. “Se cambi idea, sai dove trovarmi.”  
Lo guardo rientrare nella stazione e faccio l’ultimo tiro di sigaretta. “Sì, certo.”  
Quando rientro era seduto alla sua scrivania e aveva appena risposto al telefono. Non presto particolare attenzione finché non si copre la bocca e mi viene il sospetto che stesse parlando con qualcuno de Los Pepes. Infatti poco dopo si alza e prende la sua giacca.  
“Dove vai?” gli chiede Murphy. “Messina ci ha detto di restare qui.”  
“Fanculo Messina.”  
Ah, Messina, il nuovo capo delle operazioni della DEA a Bogotà. Una spina nel fianco per chi come Peña non aveva mai dovuto obbedire agli ordini di nessuno, ma era una sicurezza in più per chi come me e Murphy non è disposto a correre tutti i rischi del mestiere. Non era una donna disponibile e flessibile, ma era certamente razionale e trattabile. Non era il capo del rifiuto categorico: era più un “ditemi cos’avete in mente e vi darò la mia risposta con annesse motivazioni”. E così funzionavano le cose all’ambasciata, ormai. Anche se da Bogotà era più difficile per lei controllare fisicamente che non facessimo cazzate. E Javier era proprio quello che faceva cazzate.  
Rientra nel pomeriggio con un’informazione che doveva essere subito trasmessa a Messina e all’ambasciata, aveva già informato Carrillo e tutto il Search Bloc di una ragazza che aveva informazioni precise su dove si trovasse Escobar. Un’informazione allettante.  
Se non che venisse dalla casa della donna da cui Javier era uscito un paio di sere prima. E no, non era un pregiudizio sulla donna che Javier frequentava: era un giudizio sull’attendibilità dell’informazione.  
“Cosa sappiamo di questa Maritza?” chiedo, ma ovviamente Javier era incontestabile.  
“È importante?”  
“Certo che è importante, per quel che sappiamo potrebbe essere un’esca e potrebbe fregarci tutti.”  
“Non è un’esca.”  
“Javier.”  
“Senti, mi fido di chi mi ha portato l’informazione, va bene? È una giovane madre che cerca di salvarsi la vita per aver collaborato con Escobar ed è l’unica che conosce perfettamente tutti i suoi spostamenti e i suoi nascondigli.”  
“Proprio per questo non c’è da fidarsi” insisto. “Non commettete questo errore, Javier. Non può essere così facile prenderlo, non può essersi fatto sfuggire una ragazza che spiattella le sue informazioni più importanti. Potrebbe essere un depistaggio.”  
“Se è un depistaggio la sbatteremo in galera. Carrillo!” si infila il giubbotto antiproiettili. Nel frattempo, Messina era arrivata a Medellín per sorvegliare di persona l’operazione.  
Era quasi notte quando l’operazione era pronta, e le informazioni di Maritza avrebbero dovuto portarci dritti al nascondiglio di Escobar. Appunto, avrebbero dovuto.  
“Steve, dovete ascoltarmi” provo a convincere la persona leggermente più razionale di quell’ufficio. “State correndo un grosso rischio non calcolato.”  
“Ascoltami, Moreno” poggia una mano sulla mia spalla. “Nessuno degli informatori è affidabile, e nessuno di loro può garantire in qualche modo. Dobbiamo solo fidarci e fare un tentativo.”  
“Non questa volta, state affrettando troppo le cose.”  
“Ancora parli?” interrompe Javier acidamente. “Murphy, andiamo.”  
“Dove credete di andare voi due?” li ferma Messina. “Fuori dalle operazioni fino a ordini contrari. Avete sentito Crosby.”  
“Capo, non esiste che ci perdiamo l’arresto di Escobar.”  
“Volete un processo disciplinare, agente Peña? Devo ricordarvi in cosa vi siete coinvolti quando Carrillo ha sparato ad un ragazzino? Non vi do il permesso di far fare un’altra figuraccia alla DEA. Fino a ordini contrari, nessuna operazione sul campo.”  
Sbuffano entrambi andando a sedersi alla scrivania e ne approfitto per raggiungere Messina. “Capo, so che lei non ha il potere di fermare questa operazione, ma le chiedo di far ragionare il colonnello Carrillo. Le informazioni che abbiamo sono troppo precise e quasi studiate per essere attendibili. Potrebbe accadere di tutto.”  
Si volta verso di me con aria stanca. “Non mi dia altri problemi a cui pensare, Moreno. Ciò che mi importa qui è che la DEA si tenga lontana da scandali e orrori.”  
“Sì, signora” sospiro e vado immediatamente a cercare Carrillo, ignorando le voci dei poliziotti che si preparavano e si armavano fino ai denti.  
“Treinta minutos” dice Carrillo ai suoi uomini.  
“Coronel Carrillo, desculpe” lo interrompo.  
“Abbiamo lavorato con risorse più inaffidabili e incerte di una ragazzina impaurita, agente. Non cerchi di fermarmi a prendere Escobar o la farò processare per tradimento.”  
Resto in silenzio a guardare tutti i poliziotti salire sulle loro auto e carri, armati dalla testa ai piedi, un intero blocco che andava in guerra a prendere un uomo solo. Speravo di sbagliarmi. Lo speravo davvero.  
“Che problemi hai?” sbotta Javier quando mi siedo alla loro scrivania. “Tu e le tue paranoie del cazzo ci hanno tolto dall’operazione.”  
“Non l’ha deciso lei, Javi…”  
“Se per una volta mettessi da parte il tuo istinto e lavorassi con lucidità avresti meno problemi. Se quell’informazione fosse arrivata da qualunque altro appartamento di Medellín ti saresti fidata.”  
“No, ti sbagli” lo interrompo. “È proprio perché viene da quell’appartamento che rende te quello che non lavora lucidamente. Ti sei fidato troppo.”  
“Arianne, io so benissimo perché sei sospettosa.”  
“E io so benissimo che ti fidi troppo delle puttane, Javi!” sbatto un pugno sul tavolo scaricando la tensione che stavo accumulando. Cala il silenzio. “Adesso vado lì a fermare l’operazione.”  
“Non fare cazzate, Moreno” dice Murphy alzando la voce afferrandomi per un braccio. “Ogni conseguenza andrà a tuo svantaggio: se fermi l’operazione ed Escobar scappa, Carrillo ti processerà per tradimento. Se Messina ti vede scorrazzare tra i poliziotti durante l’operazione, ti rispedisce dritta a casa con notifica disciplinare. Se è come dici tu e fermi l’operazione, prima ti rispediranno a casa e poi Carrillo ti farà processare per tradimento e nessuno avrà risolto niente.”  
Li guardo entrambi che avevano uno sguardo di rimprovero ma anche desolato di non essere su quelle macchine a prenderlo. “Pregate che io abbia torto. E prega che la tua signora abbia ragione.”  
Stavo fumando fuori dalla stazione di polizia quando un’ora e mezza dopo circa un poliziotto con l’aria terrorizzata si avvicina. “A-agente Moreno…”  
“Sì?” mi giro e vedo l’espressione sul suo volto. Come se avesse visto un fantasma. “Oh, no. No, no, no.”  
Corro immediatamente dentro la stazione e Murphy aveva già lanciato per aria sedie, documenti, imprecava. Javier era solo rimasto seduto immobile, con il telefono ancora in mano. Si volta a guardarmi ed avevamo tutti la stessa espressione. Molto più dello shock: era un’espressione di totale rimorso.  
“Cosa?” chiedo quasi sottovoce. “Cosa è successo?”  
Messina spunta dal suo ufficio avendo appena terminato le telefonate. “Un’imboscata. Sono tutti morti. Carrillo compreso.”  
Murphy mi afferra bruscamente. “Come lo sapevi, Arianne? Come cazzo lo sapevi?”  
Tutto mi sarei aspettata meno che un’imboscata in cui erano stati tutti uccisi. “Non lo sapevo…”  
Mi strattona ancora. “Giuro su Dio, se sai qualcosa e non ce lo state dicendo ti farò processare, Moreno. Non dalla disciplinare, ma da una Corte, cazzo.”  
“Non sapevo niente.”  
“Piantala” Javier allontana Murphy da me. “Noi non abbiamo niente a che fare con questa faccenda. Era un’operazione della polizia.”  
La tensione era fitta, palpabile. E il fatto di avere sospetti fondati su un’imboscata dei narcos, il fatto di averlo detto, di aver coperto Javier nei suoi incontri e una serie di avvenimenti mi hanno resa un bersaglio per la DEA. Da quel giorno la mia vita nell’antidroga si sarebbe complicata inevitabilmente.  
I funerali di Carrillo durano un paio di giorni, ma per noi durano per molto più tempo. Il dilemma di un nuovo capo del Search Bloc attanaglia le giornate del Presidente e dell’ambasciata. E le mie, perché avrei iniziato la mia inevitabile strada verso l’auto sabotaggio.

Bogotà, dicembre 1991  
“Moreno” rispondo al telefono con la voce ancora impastata di sonno. Essere chiamata di domenica mattina dopo un estenuante periodo di lavoro mi aveva già rovinato la giornata.  
“Sei in casa?” chiede una voce familiare.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
Javier sospira. “Devo chiederti una cosa.”  
“Sei già di sotto, vero?”  
Il suo silenzio mi fa capire che fosse già di sotto e mi alzo per aprire il la porta, e poco dopo Javier fa il suo ingresso già ben vestito e pronto per la giornata.  
“Caffè?” gli propongo mentre si accomoda.  
“Sì, grazie” accetta. “Ti ho svegliata?”  
“Oh no, mi sveglio sempre alle otto del mattino nel mio giorno libero. Ho delle pulizie da fare, ti dispiace se comincio mentre mi spieghi?”  
“Sono stato a casa di Judy Moncada, ieri.”  
Mi volto sorpresa mettendo su la moka per il caffè. “Ma non mi dire. A cosa dovevi l’onore?”  
“Era come dicevi tu. Di nuovo” sbuffa. “Vogliono di più di qualche soffiata.”  
“So che sembra stupido chiedere, ma te lo chiedo lo stesso: hai provato a… dire di no?”  
“Sei seria?”  
“Ovvio che hai detto di no.”  
Fruga nella tasca della sua giacca di pelle appesa all’attaccapanni e ne tira fuori un biglietto. “Mi hanno dato questo per pensarci su, così dice Judy Moncada. Conoscono molti giornalisti, Arianne, non si farà scrupoli ad aprire bocca e mettermi nella merda.”  
“Dovrebbero credere a una narcotrafficante?”  
“Hai idea di quanto la narcotici stia sulle palle alla gente? E non parlo solo dei colombiani, ma pensa a tutti gli hipster del cazzo a Los Angeles che fumano erba.”  
“Quindi sei venuto qui per cosa? Avvisarmi della tua consolidata amicizia coi fascisti?”  
Si strofina il viso e verso il caffè appena uscito nelle due tazzine. “Non lo so – grazie – ma speravo mi dicessi cosa farmene di questo biglietto. Ho definitivamente smesso di sottovalutare il tuo intuito.”  
“Spiegati.”  
“È l’indirizzo dove si nasconde la ragazza dell’imboscata, Maritza. Non so che fare. Qualcosa mi dice che non era direttamente coinvolta, forse non lo sapeva. Non voglio fare la cosa sbagliata.”  
“Javier” lo afferro per le spalle, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “La ragazza era coinvolta. Significa che conosce direttamente qualcuno di loro, magari sicari importanti. Significa che possiamo ricattarla.”  
“Ricattarla?”  
“Ha una figlia, giusto?”  
“No, no, no” si alza e si allontana di qualche passo. “Noi non siamo come Carrillo.”  
“Allora falla spaventare, minacciala, o promettile protezione. Vuoi sapere cosa farei io?” afferro il biglietto. “Prenderei questo indirizzo, lo leggerei attentamente e lo raggiungerei con la mia auto. Scenderei, busserei in quella casa e arresterei quella stronzetta. Che sia coinvolta o meno, la sua soffiata ha ucciso decine di uomini e Carrillo. A me basta questo.”  
Sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Potrebbe tornarci utile.”  
“Pensaci: solo una persona fidata di Escobar – o Escobar stesso – poteva dare delle informazioni così dettagliate e studiate. La ragazza conosce qualcuno dei pezzi grossi. E se la prenderai, ti assicuro che le strapperò un nome.”  
“Era quello che volevo sentirti dire, Moreno. Vado a prendere la stronzetta” prende la sua giacca di pelle e la infila, nonostante fuori facesse non esattamente freddo.  
“Significa che stai accettando le condizioni di Judy Moncada, lo sai, vero?”  
Annuisce. “Sì, ma… non le rimane molto tempo. Quella donna è incosciente e arrogante. Farà presto un passo falso che la farà ammazzare o fuggire” fa per andare verso la porta. “Ci vediamo domani.”  
“Javi” lo richiamo facendolo voltare. “Se qualcuno fa domande, devi sempre negare. Non possiamo permetterci di lavorare senza di te.”  
“Non faranno domande. A domani, Moreno.”  
“A domani” dico sospirando sentendo la porta richiudersi. Inizio le pulizie molto prima dell’orario previsto e decido che non appena terminate la mia giornata libera sarebbe terminata e avrei raggiunto l’ambasciata. Giusto per assicurarmi che non ci fosse del lavoro da fare.  
Maritza frignava e blaterava in spagnolo di essere innocente, di non sapere nulla. Credeva che parlare con me, probabilmente sua coetanea, donna e giovane, l’avrebbe resa più pietosa. Non sapeva che io fossi la più intransigente stronza del dipartimento investigazioni di Bogotà, non sapeva che l’intero Paese stava piangendo la morte di migliaia di soldati e civili innocenti uccisi per colpa dei suoi amici narcos, e non sapeva che non me ne fregava un cazzo che avesse una figlia, che lo aveva fatto per dei soldi ma che era stata ingannata.  
“Por favor, agente, tienes que creérme” si lamentava dimenandosi dalle manette. “No hizo nada, agente, por favor.”  
“Conoces las consecuencias de trabajar con un cartel de droga, ¿Maritza?” le domando con tono piatto.  
“Sì pero yo no hizo nada, puedo jurarlo su mi hija, ¡no sabía nada! No sabía nada…”  
Faccio un cenno al poliziotto di liberarla dalle manette. “Hablas inglés, ¿Maritza?”  
Annuisce poco convinta.  
“Voy a ponerte algunas preguntas, y tienes que ser totalmente sincera conmigo. ¿Està claro?” al suo cenno di aver capito, le faccio una serie di domande. Come sei entrata nel cartello, chi ti ha introdotta, cosa facevi, per chi lavoravi, come ti hanno convinta a organizzare l’imboscata, cosa ti hanno promesso in cambio. Oltre tutte le chiacchiere un nome era rimasto impresso: Limón. Il fottutissimo autista.  
Lo comunico immediatamente e Maritza ci fornisce il tragitto quotidiano di Limón. Organizziamo immediatamente un pedinamento e la mattina successiva, un lunedì, vediamo Velasco da lontano entrare in una casa.  
Peña e Trujillo, sui sedili posteriori, scrutavano attentamente la situazione. “Quello ha più mitragliatrici e fucili del fottuto esercito americano. Chiama i rinforzi, Moreno.”  
Faccio una telefonata ma mi vengono negati i rinforzi immediati. “Niente rinforzi.”  
“Cazzo” sibila Peña, che mi lascia il binocolo, prende il telefono e scende dall’auto. “Devo fare una telefonata. Tienilo d’occhio.”  
“¿Qué pasa?” mi chiede Trujillo una volta che Peña si è allontanato col telefono.  
“No sé, hermano” rispondo, sapendo in realtà perfettamente a chi fosse rivolta la telefonata.  
Quando rientra ci dice di tornare alla stazione e di aspettare eventuali sviluppi, che avrebbe aspettato lui vicino all’appartamento.  
Scendo dall’auto e mi allontano con lui, non essendo sicura che Trujillo non capisse l’inglese. “Cerca di stare lontano da loro, non farti riconoscere. Non farti beccare. Se preferisci resto io ad aspettarli.”  
“No, Velasco è un uomo imprevedibile e non esiterebbe a sparare. Torna alla stazione, inventati qualcosa, io faccio quel che posso.”  
Gli sfioro un braccio. “Dammi un bacio.”  
“Come?”  
“Trujillo sta osservando. Dammi un bacio. Non farà domande.”  
“Se te lo do sulla guancia va bene lo stesso?”  
“Sì, ma fallo” mi lascio dare un bacio sulla guancia. “Ricorda che qui a Bogotà siamo gli scapoli più chiacchierati.”  
Fa una risata e inaspettatamente mi dà una pacca sul culo che mi fa pietrificare, ma non potevo reagire per non destare sospetti. “Così non farà davvero nessuna domanda.”  
“Ti aspetta un pugno in faccia, Peña” lo avviso. “Ci vediamo più tardi. Chiamami.”  
In effetti, Trujillo non fece nessuna domanda, anzi guidava in silenzio con l’ombra di un sorrisetto sulla faccia. Aveva l’aria di chi avesse appena scoperto qualcosa che doveva dire a tutti al più presto. Ricevo la notizia di un tentato blitz alla casa in cui si trovava Velasco e all’arrivo della polizia era già scomparso. Dubito che fosse riuscito a fuggire. La chiamata di Javier qualche ora più tardi nel pomeriggio mi conferma che Velasco non fosse andato troppo lontano: Los Pepes lo avevano già preso.  
“Hai sentito del nuovo colonnello?” chiedo a Javier non appena rientra alla stazione, palesemente stravolto dalla corsa.  
Murphy interrompe Javier che aveva già aperto bocca. “È uno tosto, Javi, non è Carrillo ma è uno tosto. Quasi è un bene che non sia un altro Carrillo.”  
“Non stavo dicendo niente” si siede pesantemente. “Devo fare una doccia.”  
“Sì, dovresti” diciamo all’unisono io e Murphy per prenderlo in giro. “Con molto sapone” aggiungo ridendo.  
“Chistosa” mi fa un dito medio e si alza, prendendo le chiavi dell’auto per andare a casa.  
Continuiamo il lavoro con l’ufficio, quasi serenamente, organizzando le diverse intercettazioni che stavamo ricevendo dagli informatori e dall’episodio dell’imboscata mi era stato chiesto apertamente da Messina di occuparmi della verifica delle informazioni e valutare la sicurezza delle fonti. Ma con la condizione che non avrei lavorato senza sorveglianza, e quello avrebbe dovuto essere un campanello d’allarme per ciò che sarebbe successo nei mesi successivi, ma non mi accorgo di nulla. Per me sorveglianza significava avere una squadra, qualcuno che comunicasse i risultati in tempo reale, non qualcuno che letteralmente mi sorvegliasse.  
Quella sera uno dei poliziotti, all’orario di chiusura degli uffici, fa diverse telefonate prima di venire a riferirmi che Los Pepes avessero preso e trucidato Velasco, e avevano lasciato il loro messaggio. Era l’inizio di qualcosa di molto pericoloso per la mia carriera.

Bogotà, 31 dicembre 1991  
“Saremmo lieti di averla al nostro ricevimento in onore del colonnello Martinez appena entrato in servizio e in onore del colonnello Carrillo caduto nella guerra contro il narcotraffico” leggo ad alta voce sventolando l’invito ufficiale ad una festa di fine anno al palazzo del Presidente. “Firmato, Cesár Augusto Gaviria Trujillo.”  
“Non un altro ballo di fine anno…” si lamenta Murphy. “L’ultima volta ho rovesciato un bicchiere sul Ministro della Difesa.”  
“Allora è colpa tua se non ci hanno mai dato quei carri armati” scherza Javier. Quella mattina l’ufficio era particolarmente rilassato, considerato che fosse l’ultimo dell’anno e le persone avevano in mente solo la famiglia e i festeggiamenti: ma non per noi. Avremmo rimandato i festeggiamenti ad un giorno indefinito quando Escobar si sarebbe preso un proiettile in testa.  
“Credevo che dopo il liceo i balli di fine anno sarebbero stati aboliti” mi stiro la schiena alzandomi in piedi e la polo si solleva oltre l’ombelico.  
Entrambi iniziano a fischiare e a fare battute, e Javier si allunga per abbassare la maglietta. “Sono un uomo sposato, Moreno!”  
“È un uomo sposato, Moreno!  
“Non puoi tentarmi come un diavoletto!”  
“Già, trattieni i tuoi istinti!”  
“Piantatela” rido sonoramente colpendoli entrambi con la busta dell’invito al ballo. “Piuttosto, dovremmo andare a questa cena? Ho sentito che ci saranno tutti i piani alti della DEA, CIA e del governo colombiano.”  
“Vuoi cogliere l’opportunità per rimorchiare un uomo ricco e potente, non è così?” ridacchia Murphy.  
“Fanculo gli uomini ricchi e potenti.”  
“Connie è arrivata un paio di sere fa, credo che a lei piacerebbe festeggiare in un contesto elegante. Perché no?”  
Guardo Javier che si stringe nelle spalle. “Credevo fossi il mio accompagnatore, stronzo. Ora dovrò chiedere a Trujillo.”  
Scoppiamo tutti a ridere. “A proposito di Trujillo, eccolo che viene a rompere il cazzo” dice Murphy indicandolo. E qualcosa mi diceva che stava venendo a dire qualcosa proprio a me.  
“Agente Moreno” si rivolge a me ignorando le risate degli altri due. “L’ambasciatrice os espera. Credo che tu debba andare da lei.”  
“E perché?” spengo la sigaretta che avevo appena acceso.  
“Deve farti delle domande.”  
Resto in silenzio e guardo Steve e Javier, ma quest’ultimo lo guardo diversamente. E lui capisce immediatamente quello sguardo che gli avevo rivolto. Annuisco a Trujillo e gli dico di dirle che sarei stata da lei a breve. “Scusaci un momento, Steve. Javier” gli faccio cenno di seguirmi e si alza subito per allontanarsi insieme a me.  
“La squadra di sorveglianza, Javi. Erano letteralmente della sorveglianza” dico a voce bassa, sentendo lo sguardo di Murphy su di noi. Non poteva ancora credere che lo facessimo. Era ovvio che l’ambasciatrice volesse vedermi per chiedermi cose di tutt’altro genere che immischiarsi nella presunta relazione tra due colleghi, tra l’altro dello stesso rango.  
“Se venissi con te potrei spiegare tutto e tenerti fuori dai guai.”  
“No, non metterti in mezzo. Potrebbe essere una cosa da niente.”  
Javier si passa nervosamente la mano sulla bocca. “Non credo che la sorveglianza fosse la tua squadra, Arianne, non chiamano la disciplinare per darti una mano a fare cose che fanno tutti. Hai fatto qualche telefonata dal tuo telefono di casa?”  
Mi si gela il sangue. Sì che avevo fatto una telefonata. Una telefonata che non avrei dovuto fare a Maritza, la ragazza dell’attentato, in cui cercavo di offrirle un passaggio per gli Stati Uniti a patto che mi avesse dato l’indirizzo di Limón, e non lo aveva fatto perché non lo sapeva. Ma io le avevo offerto una cosa illegale.  
“Arianne, hai fatto telefonate?” chiede con un tono più deciso ma nervoso.  
“Sì” dico in un sussurro. “Non ho fatto il tuo nome, tranquillo. Cercavo di porre fine alla questione imboscata.”  
“Dio Santo, Moreno. Ce l’hai un avvocato, qui a Bogotà?”  
“Non credevo mi sarebbe servito…”  
“Arianne, ascoltami” continuavamo a parlare a voce bassa. “Qualunque cosa ti chiedano, restane fuori. Di’ che hai fatto tutto su mia richiesta, e che è con me che devono parlare. Non hai fatto niente di male, sono io quello che ha fatto soffiate ai narcos, non tu.”  
“Ho offerto un passaggio in America a Maritza in cambio di un indirizzo che non aveva. Mi accuseranno di favoreggiamento all’immigrazione clandestina, di abuso d’ufficio e probabilmente anche di associazione mafiosa, Javi. L’ultima cosa che voglio è incolpare te di tutto questo.”  
“Moreno” mi richiama Trujillo.  
“Espera, huevón” gli risponde Javier. “Adesso tu vai lì dentro e spieghi la situazione. Devi dire la verità. Sospettano tutti che ci sia una talpa qui dentro e se ammetti di aver fatto quella telefonata ti ricollegheranno anche a tutto il resto.”  
Faccio un sospiro e mi volto verso Trujillo, incontrando anche lo sguardo sospettoso di Murphy. “Javi” poso una mano sulla sua spalla per avvicinarmi di più al suo orecchio. “Io e te abbiamo una relazione. Non ne abbiamo parlato con nessuno temendo fosse sanzionabile – e probabilmente lo è. Credevi che mi stessero richiamando per questo motivo e sempre per lo stesso motivo credevi che mi rintracciassero le telefonate.”  
“No, non esiste-“  
“E sempre per questo motivo, hai assunto atteggiamenti sospetti. Ma non hai nessun coinvolgimento con Los Pepes, né con la telefonata a Maritza.”  
Gli afferro delicatamente il viso e lo bacio su una guancia prima di voltarmi e camminare verso l’ufficio dell’ambasciatrice, dando una veloce pacca sulla spalla di Murphy e raggiungo Trujillo. Guardo Javier prima di richiudere la porta e col labiale mimo “Prendilo”.  
“Arianne!” è l’ultima cosa che sento prima di entrare nell’ufficio dell’ambasciatrice, dove mi aspettavano la stessa, Crosby, Messina, due investigatori della disciplinare e la mia “squadra”, o meglio, la sorveglianza.  
L’aria era pesante e potevo ben dirlo guardando Crosby in faccia. La sala era allestita come un’aula di tribunale, io ero al centro, l’ambasciatrice Noonan alla sua scrivania e il resto mi sedeva tutt’intorno.  
“Sono sotto processo, Sergente?” mi rivolgo a Crosby.  
Lui guarda prima me e poi la Noonan, che prende la parola. “Agente Moreno, andrò dritta al sodo per non togliere tempo alla sua attività di ricerca. Ci è giunta un’intercettazione di una telefonata che ha rivolto alla signorina… Maritza… non è stato registrato il suo cognome, Claudia, ci è giunta l’intercettazione di un’offerta per un passaggio verso gli Stati Uniti non autorizzato, non richiesto e che non sarebbe stato approvato, trattandosi dell’informatrice dell’imboscata. Ci risulta, inoltre, che abbia chiesto di fornirle un indirizzo che non le è stato dato.”  
“Mi perdoni, Ambasciatrice, rivolgo a lei la domanda: sono sotto processo? Senza un giudice né avvocati?”  
“No, siamo qui per farle domande sul coinvolgimento col cartello di Cali, con Los Pepes e con l’imboscata di qualche giorno fa al colonnello Carrillo” risponde con tono serio ma non di rimprovero. Non erano arrabbiati con me, né mi avrebbero sospesa. Ma era solo questione di tempo prima che iniziassero a fare domande in giro e controllare il telefono di Javier, ed eventualmente mandarmi in tribunale. Avevano ciò di cui avevano bisogno.  
“Che genere di domande?”  
“Signorina-“ inizia uno dei due investigatori della disciplinare.  
“Agente” lo correggo. Scorso un mezzo sorriso sul volto di Messina. Sapevo che quella donna fosse dalla mia parte.  
“Agente” si corregge, non cambiando l’espressione di superiorità sulla sua faccia. “Secondo i nostri supervisori, lei ha avvicinato in diverse occasioni e lontano da occhi e orecchie dei colleghi l’agente Peña per discutere. Vogliamo solo sapere se dobbiamo coinvolgere anche l’agente Peña.”  
“Non credo che questa sia la sede per discutere di affari personali.”  
“Credo che questa sia l’ultima sede prima della Corte, agente.”  
Gli rivolgo uno sguardo indispettito. Già sapevo che avrei odiato la sua faccia da ratto per molto tempo. “Cosa volete sapere sull’agente Peña?”  
“Se condividete informazioni che altri non hanno sui Los Pepes. Nelle ultime due settimane ogni retata era preceduta da loro, e l’ultima, quando la polizia ha raggiunto l’abitazione di Diego “La Quica”, c’è stato uno scontro di tensione tra la polizia e i fratelli Castaño. Ci risulta che non sia stata la prima volta, ed entrambe le volte sia lei che l’agente Peña eravate presenti.”  
“Javier Peña è il mio partner tanto quanto l’agente Murphy che non si è mai macchiato di alcun sospetto da parte vostra. Devo dedurre motivazioni ulteriori di questo interrogatorio oltre il ragionevole dubbio?”  
Messina mi interrompe. “Quello che l’agente Moreno cerca di dire è che Peña è estraneo ai fatti che state descrivendo.”  
“Grazie, capo” le sorrido debolmente, e ricambia. Aveva capito che stavo cercando di salvare almeno lui da questi stronzi.  
“Agente Moreno, è vero che il colonnello Carrillo ha prima sparato in testa ad un quindicenne e il giorno dopo ha lanciato da un elicottero il sicario di Escobar chiamato “Gato” ed un suo collaboratore, entrambi disarmati e in manette perché non volevano parlare?” parla l’altro investigatore.  
Resto in silenzio per un attimo. “Avreste dovuto chiederlo a Carrillo.”  
“Eravate tutti e tre presenti, in entrambe le occasioni. Ci può chiarire questa vicenda?”  
Faccio un respiro scocciato. “Devo chiedervelo signori, ho bisogno di un avvocato federale?”  
I due investigatori si guardano, e il primo con la faccia da topo parla. “Credo che ne avrà bisogno, agente Moreno.”  
“Allora questa chiacchierata per me finisce qui.”  
Restano tutti in silenzio a guardarmi e passo lo sguardo su ciascuno di loro, incontrando troppo pochi occhi amichevoli. L’ambasciatrice, a voce bassa, prende parola. “Grazie del suo tempo agente, torni pure al lavoro.”  
Mi alzo in piedi e vado vicino alla porta. “Consiglio ai gentiluomini di costruire un’accuse più convincente di l’abbiamo vista parlare con l’agente Peña in disparte. Il mio collega passa la maggior parte delle notti nel mio appartamento. E non me ne frega un cazzo che sia contro il regolamento. Venite a fare la nostra stessa vita in questo paese del cazzo per un mese, magari tre o sei, magari sotto copertura. E poi potrete venire a parlarmi di regole, protocolli, autorizzazioni, avvocati” li guardo per quella che sapevo benissimo non fosse l’ultima volta. “Buona giornata.”  
Esco prima di tutti dall’ufficio andando verso la mia scrivania e accendo una sigaretta sotto gli sguardi di Murphy e Peña. Lancio malamente l’accendino sulla scrivania e resto in piedi, cercando di calmare il nervosismo.  
“Tutto bene lì dentro?” chiede Murphy battendo a macchina, fingendo di non sapere nulla. In realtà ero perfettamente cosciente del fatto che Javier avrebbe potuto parlargliene.  
“Tu cosa dici?” rispondo uscendo dall’ufficio con la mia giacca per dirigermi verso l’uscita. Vengo raggiunta poco dopo da Javier con la sua solita sigaretta.  
“Che cos’hai fatto?” domanda a voce bassa.  
Mi stringo nelle spalle. “Ancora niente. Mi serve un avvocato federale.”  
“Merda. Vogliono processarti?”  
Gli faccio un cenno per voltarsi e vediamo i due investigatori, seguiti dalla sorveglianza, lasciare l’ambasciata e prendere il taxi, non prima di scambiarci uno sguardo di sfida. “Hai visto che faccia da stronzi?”  
“Questa cosa è seria, Arianne.”  
“Lo so, e la cosa bella è che non vedo l’ora di fare il culo a loro, alla DEA e alle loro regole del cazzo davanti a un giudice federale” finisco in fretta la sigaretta. “Hanno dimenticato l’operazione “Gardenias” di quasi due anni fa, ma gliela farò ricordare. A costo di rimetterci distintivo e pistola.”  
Mi guarda e getta la sigaretta. “Non devi prenderti tutta la merda da sola.”  
“Devo farti una domanda più seria, Javier” cambio discorso. “Per quanto io sia contraria all’etichetta e al protocollo del galateo dell’accompagnatore alle feste, credo di averne bisogno per stasera. Spero tu sia libero e non abbia già chiesto a Murphy.”  
Fa un sorriso che non mi aspettavo. “È a questo che stavi pensando?”  
“Scherzi? È una faccenda serissima. Sono curiosi di sapere cosa facciamo e di cosa parliamo quando ci mettiamo in disparte…” reagisce ridendo. “Sai, forse vogliono i dettagli. Cosa dovrei dire in tribunale? Che lo preferisci in piedi, sul letto o sul divano? Oh, e soprattutto, protetto o non protetto?”  
Scoppia a ridere. “Non credo che ti chiederanno i dettagli.”  
Ridiamo insieme a pensare all’assurdità della situazione. “No, no, sul serio, immagina la Corte al processo, e tutti i piani alti della DEA sono lì ad ascoltare, e non vedono l’ora di sospendermi… poi mi chiamano al banco e il giudice federale mi dice: “Agente Moreno, ci perviene che abbia avuto intercorsi sessuali con l’agente Peña, come si dichiara?” e io devo rispondere “Colpevole, Vostro Onore!” e l’aula rimane scioccata.”  
Iniziamo a ridere a crepapelle, fregandocene che qualcuno potesse sentirci. “E se… e se ti chiedessero di testimoniare?”  
“Al banco dei testimoni non c’è limite ai dettagli! Signor procuratore federale, per rispondere alla sua domanda, la maggior parte degli intercorsi sessuali avveniva proprio sulla sua cazzo di scrivania.”  
“Ti arresterebbero all’istante!”  
“Signor procuratore, è sicuro di aver disinfettato quei fascicoli? Siamo due persone molto passionali…”  
“Ti prego, non respiro” dice ancora ridendo Javier. “Dio, non ridevo così da tanto.”  
Prima lo guardo ridere e istintivamente lo abbraccio, mentre la risata si affievoliva e un’amara certezza si faceva largo tra noi. “Potrebbero essere i miei ultimi giorni a Bogotà.”  
Ricambia l’abbraccio. “Mi mancherai, Moreno. E riguardo all’accompagnatore, dovrò dire di nuovo di no a Murphy. Preferisco essere accompagnato da te.”  
Ridacchio nella stretta prima di scioglierla. “Alle otto da me. Ci vediamo più tardi.”  
“A più tardi, Moreno.”  
Poteva essere una delle mie ultime notti a Bogotà, una delle ultime notti in Colombia, una delle ultime notti coi miei partner e amici. Poteva essere l’ultima occasione di essere ricordata dalle persone come un’agente puntuale, impegnata e che lavora sodo, non come una collaboratrice dei narcos. Perché avrei lottato con le unghie per smentire ogni singola voce che quegli stronzi della disciplinare avrebbero tentato di spargere.  
Peña arriva per la prima volta in vita sua puntuale, anche leggermente in anticipo, ad un appuntamento. Non che il nostro fosse un appuntamento, era ben chiaro che fosse una provocazione verso i piani alti della DEA che non condividevano apertamente le relazioni in ufficio. Ma non vedevo l’ora di presentarmi lì a braccetto col miglior agente del dipartimento, forse anche il più desiderato. Lo scapolo più chiacchierato.  
Non mi faccio attendere ed esco dal mio appartamento chiudendo bene ogni porta a chiave ed il cancello, camminando non proprio facilmente sui tacchi che avevo indossato su quelle strade disastrate e piene di buche. Javier scende dall’auto per venire ad aprirmi la portiera e quando ci vediamo rimaniamo interdetti senza dire una parola per qualche secondo. Non era la prima volta che lo vedevo in abito elegante, ma quella volta era diverso: forse era la luce fioca dei lampioni giallognoli della calle, forse la penombra, forse il fatto che quello che stavamo per fare sfiorava la provocazione vera e propria. Ma non avevo guardato un uomo così per molto tempo, e soprattutto non avevo guardato mai Javier Peña con quegli occhi. Salvo qualche occasione.  
“Scusami, non sono-“ dice rompendo il silenzio. “Non sono abituato a vederti così.”  
“Avrai visto decine di donne nude e ti sorprende che io indossi un abito?” rispondo, cercando di buttarla sullo scherzo. Ma lui non scherzava, e quell’espressione che aveva mentre mi guardava mi stava infuocando il petto e le guance.  
“Sul serio, Arianne. Sei bellissima.”  
Di nuovo il sei bellissima, quell’aggettivo che non riuscivo a sentir uscire dalla sua bocca. “Anche tu sei perfetto stasera” e lo pensavo davvero. “Andiamo?”  
Il tragitto in auto era breve ma a noi sembrava infinito. Il silenzio non era un problema, ma era la tensione a far riscaldare l’aria fresca della notte di Bogotà, così diversa dalla temperatura diurna che era di fuoco. Una volta arrivati Javier lascia l’auto ad un parcheggiatore e guardiamo l’ingresso del palazzo presidenziale. Noto che mi stesse ancora guardando e arrossisco di più quando vedo il suo sguardo vagare sul mio corpo e dovevo rompere il ghiaccio.  
“Spero ci siano fiumi d’alcol” sospiro. “Mi ci vorrà una bella faccia tosta per parlare con tutte quelle persone. Javier?”  
“Mh?” muove leggermente la testa, come per tornare coi piedi per terra. “Cosa?”  
“Mi stavi ascoltando?”  
Sorride. “No.”  
Sorge un sorriso imbarazzato sulla mia bocca ma cerco di reprimerlo. Cosa mi stava facendo quella sera? Perché tutte le attenzioni, e gli sguardi, i sorrisi, i complimenti… Dio, mi sentivo stregata. “Credi che Murphy e moglie siano già qui?”  
“Che ne dici se andiamo a vedere?”  
“Sì” rispondo. “Ho bisogno di bere.”  
Mi cinge la vita con un braccio e sento dei brividi dietro la schiena a contatto con la sua mano bollente che mi sfiorava i fianchi. Ero in blackout. La mia testa era già altrove e avevo già dimenticato la festa. Non riuscivo a togliergli gli occhi di dosso mentre parlava, stringeva mani, dava pacche sulle spalle, mi prendeva da bere. Ero incatenata a lui, magneticamente attratta. Ero così distratta da ogni sua movenza, ogni suo sorriso che non facevo più caso alla presenza o meno di qualche agente federale o di capi di dipartimento, direttori, avvocati, ministri, sergenti e colonnelli, non mi ero nemmeno accorta della presenza del Presidente Gaviria che aveva appena fatto ingresso nel grande salone. Appoggiati contro una solida credenza di legno massiccio, sicuramente pregiato, sorseggiavamo i nostri drink osservando tutti coloro che arrivavano, riconoscendoli e facendo qualche battuta. Quella serata era già diventata magica.  
“Agente Moreno!” mi richiama una voce femminile che riconosco immediatamente. Quando mi volto vedo Tamara Búsqueda, una delle agenti sotto copertura dell’operazione Gardenias. Una di quelle a cui era andata bene sia durante la copertura che dopo.  
“Agente Búsqueda” mi avvicino con un gran sorriso per salutarla con un abbraccio. “Che sorpresa vederti qui. Come mai in Colombia? È passato davvero tanto tempo!”  
“Per puro caso, in realtà. Sono tornata a Cali per far visita a dei lontani parenti di mia madre e questo pomeriggio sono passata dall’ambasciata per chiedere un favore e sono stata invitata…”  
Si interrompe e prendo la parola. “Mi fa davvero piacere vederti.”  
“Le voci giravano bene allora” mi fa un sorrisetto lanciando una veloce occhiata alle mie spalle. “Non sai quante del dipartimento hanno una cotta per lui.”  
“Per chi?” faccio finta di non capire.  
“Per l’agente Javier Peña, ingenua” sussurra per non farsi sentire. “E non ti scolla gli occhi di dosso da quando sei qui a parlare con me. Sembra ti tenga d’occhio.”  
Rido nervosamente per mascherare una fortissima sensazione di imbarazzo. “Siamo- siamo solo colleghi, Tamara. Partners. Cioè, lavoriamo insieme su Escobar. Niente di più. Non c’è mai stato altro.”  
Alza la testa guardando alle mie spalle e mi volto a vedere chi stesse guardando. Ovviamente era lui. “Agente Peña, è un vero onore conoscerla dal vivo. Per noi del dipartimento colombiano è un vero esempio. Sono l’agente Tamara Búsqueda.”  
Le stringe delicatamente la mano. “Vedo che al dipartimento colombiano hanno un occhio particolare per le agenti tanto capaci quanto belle.”  
Tamara ridacchia ed io alzo gli occhi al cielo. “Che ruffiano.”  
Di nuovo mi tocca la schiena nuda con quella mano bollente. “Credo che andrò a salutare un po’ di gente, ti dispiace? È stato un vero piacere, agente Búsqueda.”  
“Tutto mio!” mi prende sottobraccio non appena si allontana. “Arianne, ho saputo tutto quello che è successo e mi dispiace da morire. Lo so che avrei dovuto scriverti al momento più opportuno e che è passato molto tempo, ma…”  
“Non fa niente, davvero. È acqua passata. Io, Ruben, Roca, tutto acqua passata.”  
“Non sei mai tornata a New Orleans, vero?”  
Sospiro. “No. Ma li ho chiamati, in qualche occasione. Come sta la tua famiglia? E Pedrito?”  
“Pedrito cresce così in fretta, è un bambino meraviglioso anche se mi ha tolto il sonno per mesi. Sono tornata in dipartimento quasi subito dopo averlo avuto, ha un anno e mezzo ora. Spero tu possa conoscerlo presto.”  
“Probabilmente tornerò negli States per un po’, farò sicuramente un salto al Quartier Generale. Devo chiederti una cosa, Tamara: conosci un buon avvocato?”  
Mi guarda confusa. “Oh, Dio, cos’hai fatto?”  
“Niente, appunto. Ho bisogno di un buon avvocato per dimostrarlo.”  
Ci riflette per un po’ e poi annuisce. “Nella mia agenda ho il numero di Chris Montgomery, l’avvocato federale che si è occupato del caso di Ruben e dei rimborsi alla sua famiglia. Probabilmente lo conosci già. Se passi domani pomeriggio te lo passo.”  
“Grazie infinite.”  
“Perdonami, Arianne, mio marito è di là a farmi cenno di raggiungerlo. Vuoi scusarmi?”  
“Certo” dico, pensando che avrei dovuto chiamare l’avvocato del mio defunto promesso sposo per difendermi in un probabile caso di collaborazione coi narcotrafficanti. Che situazione del cazzo. E tutto per uno stronzo arrogante come quell’uomo dal baffo curato, l’abito nero con la camicia leggermente sbottonata e un bicchiere di brandy tra le mani che ascoltava attentamente i suoi interlocutori. Per un istante ricambia il mio sguardo e mi fa un occhiolino, e rispondo con un dito medio. Un classico tra noi.  
“Guarda un po’ chi ha deciso di farsi vedere” dice la voce di Murphy alle mie spalle.  
“Ciao tesoro” mi saluta Connie Murphy dandomi un leggero abbraccio che ricambio subito. “Allora? Come stai?”  
“Meglio di tanti altri, amica mia” sospiro prendendo un’altra flûte di champagne dal vassoio che un cameriere stava distribuendo. “Olivia è qui? Speravo di vederla domani.”  
Inizia la musica e le persone iniziano ad aprirsi intorno alla pista da ballo, dove i più coraggiosi si mettevano a ballare qualche passo. Connie alza la voce per farsi sentire. “È qui nell’appartamento con la babysitter! Sarà contentissima di vederti!”  
“Señores, ¡esta noche es la ùltima de un año particular! ¡Quiero que os bailen hasta que los pied duelen! ¡Vamos!”  
La gente tutto intorno a me in qualche modo balla, muove i piedi o i fianchi, e se non fosse stato che il ritmo latino è sempre stato molto più accattivante delle solite canzoni R&B americane non avrei nemmeno mosso un dito. Avevo finito il quarto o quinto champagne e mi avvicinavo al banco dei cocktail.  
“Algo fuerte” dico al barista, necessitando di qualcosa di forte per sopravvivere alla serata tra balli e finte chiacchiere. Non guardo nemmeno cosa ci mette dentro, inizio a bere e basta. Cazzo, se era roba forte. Sapeva di alcol, amaro e pungente. Mi riavvicino ai coniugi Murphy che avevano appena cominciato a bere, Murphy probabilmente era già più avanti coi drink della moglie.  
“Dov’è Peña?” chiede urlando per sovrastare la musica.  
Mi stringo nelle spalle. “Che ne so!”  
“Non siete venuti insieme?”  
“Sì, nella stessa macchina! Non lo so dove sia. Probabilmente di là a rimorchiare.”  
Murphy fa una risata. “Sarebbe proprio da lui, in effetti!”  
Già, penso tra me e me. Era proprio da Peña in effetti comportarsi come un dongiovanni davanti alle donne, e quel salone era pieno di belle donne in ghingheri quella sera, coi loro preziosi diamanti al collo, alle orecchie e alle dita, i loro sfarzosi vestiti italiani o francesi e i capelli elegantemente acconciati come le fottute principesse d’Inghilterra. Se prima di uscire di casa mi sentivo un minimo confidente in me stessa, entrare in quel salone aveva distrutto l’autostima di un’agente stanca e provata dagli ostacoli della vita.  
“Ti va di fare due salti?” chiede Murphy a Connie che accetta subito con una risata imbarazzata, e si lanciano nella posta da ballo divertendosi come matti. Ridevano, ballavano malissimo, e tutti i latini li guardavano a metà tra il divertito ed il disgustato. Nonostante fossi gringa di nascita, la mia famiglia aveva ben instillato il seme latino in me, e il ritmo non mi mancava, né le movenze, né i passi giusti. Mancavano solo le energie.  
Dopo qualche ballo sfrenato i coniugi tornano verso di me, che ero seduta ad uno dei tavoli bevendo il terzo drink fuerte della serata, e iniziavo a sentirmi su di giri, in senso positivo. Già ero più disinibita nel parlare con le persone e con coloro che venivano a salutarmi.  
“Agente Moreno, permette?” dice una voce che non riconosco. Alle mie spalle un uomo sulla cinquantina, ben vestito e chiaramente colombiano, mi tendeva la mano. “Juan Jurado, mucho gusto. Sono uno dei funzionari del ministero della Giustizia e volevo congratularmi con lei ed i suoi colleghi per il lavoro svolto contro il cartello. Le sue azioni non sono passate inosservate.”  
“In senso buono, spero” rispondo con cortesia una volta in piedi davanti a lui, stringendogli la mano.  
“Posso offrirle da bere?”  
Sollevo il mio bicchiere pieno. “Temo che se lo facesse dovrei tornare a casa con i paramedici.”  
Fa una risata che sembrava molto forzata. “Era da un po’ che volevo incontrarla, so della sua operazione sotto copertura con Roca. Davvero un ottimo lavoro.”  
“Muchas gracias, señor. Un brindisi a chi ci ha lasciati per la giusta causa” sollevo il mio bicchiere.  
“Mucho respecto” urta lievemente il suo calice per brindare. “Volevo domandarle, agente, se non sono inopportuno, se le interessava un posto nel ministero. Glielo chiedo con schiettezza perché, sa, sono un uomo molto diretto. Mi piacerebbe lavorare con lei e tenerla dietro una scrivania. Sa, lontana dal sangue, dai corpi e dalle sparatorie.”  
Inclino la testa sentendomi offesa da quella proposta. “A che proposito, señor? Sono addestrata per il campo, non per gli uffici governativi.”  
“Sto cercando di darle una possibilità, agente Moreno, visto che se andrà a processo, colpevole o innocente che sia, le possibilità che torni in Colombia a lavorare sono molto limitate. Anzi, a dire il vero, scarse.”  
“Non sono interessata alla segreteria, con tutto il rispetto.”  
“È un posto di grande prestigio, non farebbe di certo la segretaria. Vede, quando il Presidente Gaviria terminerà il suo mandato…”  
Sento il cantante dal palco annunciare Gaviria e sua moglie, proponendo un lento in loro onore, e apre le danze ai coniugi. “Raúl, vaya con Dos Gardenias!”  
“Vorrei godermi la serata, signor Jurado. Con permesso” mi congedo superandolo e avvicinandomi alla pista da ballo, guardando il Presidente Gaviria e moglie danzare con delicatezza e con grazia su una delle mie canzoni preferite, ma anche una delle più strazianti. Ogni cosa in Colombia sembrava riferirsi alle gardenie: io, il bar di Javier, quella canzone…  
E poi ripenso a Javier. Lo cerco con lo sguardo tra la folla, finché riesco a intravederlo dall’altra parte della pista da ballo a bere un bicchiere. Ci incontriamo con gli occhi e non ci diciamo nulla. Lascia il bicchiere in mano a un cameriere senza distogliere lo sguardo dal mio e come due calamite, senza nemmeno dirci nulla con le parole, entriamo al centro della pista in posizione da ballo, attirando l’attenzione di tutti, compresi i coniugi Gaviria che ballavano accanto a noi. Avevamo appena rubato la scena al fottuto Presidente della Colombia.  
A differenza loro, i nostri movimenti non erano graziosi, né delicati: era un ballo pieno di passione, e contatto, con una mano tra i suoi capelli e l’altra a stringere la sua, guardandoci negli occhi completamente rapiti. Era un ballo quasi sofferto, pieno di tocchi e strette sui fianchi, con le fronti che si sfioravano e poi si toccavano, andavamo a tempo ma era il nostro tempo, il nostro spazio.  
“Ci guardano tutti” sussurro con il fiato leggermente corto mentre la canzone ancora andava spedita.  
Mi fa fare una giravolta abbracciandomi da dietro. “Che ci guardino.”  
Mi fa roteare di nuovo davanti a lui ed era così vicino che avrei voluto baciarlo come se in quella stanza non ci fosse stato nessuno: voracemente, con passione, assaporando ogni suo movimento, toccandolo su ogni centimetro del petto e delle spalle.  
“Mi sono presa io la colpa.”  
La musica inizia a rallentare, e il cantante della band sta intonando le ultime strofe della canzone. “Lo so.”  
Mi prende il viso tra le mani e mi bacia, davanti a tutti, senza pensarci due volte, sulle ultime note. Cala il silenzio nel salone, e ogni paio di occhi presente a quella festa era su di noi: gli occhi del Presidente, dei ministri, degli ambasciatori, di Murphy e sua moglie, mi ha baciata davanti agli stronzi della disciplinare, i capi della CIA. E se non ci fossero stati tutti quegli stronzi attorno a noi gli avrei tolto il resto dei bottoni che lo coprivano.  
Invece ci eravamo già separati, guardandoci attorno non sapendo come comportarci, come se la nostra bolla fosse improvvisamente scoppiata. Per fortuna la musica riparte e con essa riparte un po’ del chiacchiericcio di prima, ma sentivo ancora gli sguardi di molte persone addosso. Javier si fa strada tra la gente e lo seguo.  
“Voi siete matti da legare, cazzo!” urla Murphy sopra la musica. “Davanti al fottutissimo Presidente!”  
Ancora non sapevo cosa dire e annuivo senza fiatare. All’improvviso Javier mi avvicina a lui prendendomi per la vita e mi sussurra in un orecchio. “Ti va di lasciare questa festa del cazzo?”  
“Vieni da me” rispondo.  
“Vai a prendere le tue cose, io prendo la macchina.”  
Ignorando tutti coloro che cercavano di parlarmi corro a riprendermi la giacca e la borsa che avevo lasciato al guardaroba e a passo svelto – per quanto potessi con quei tacchi – mi dirigo verso l’uscita. Intravedo l’angolo bar e afferro furtivamente una bottiglia di brandy posata sul bancone e me la filo verso l’uscita di quel labirinto di palazzo, trovando subito Javier nella sua Jeep ad aspettarmi.  
“Hai rubato una bottiglia di brandy al Presidente?” chiede stupito appena chiudo la portiera.  
“Sono sicura che se la sia presa per ben altro.”  
In meno di venti minuti ci troviamo già davanti l’ingresso del mio appartamento e nella frenesia non riesco ad aprire le porte al primo colpo. Una volta entrati poso la bottiglia sul tavolo e Javier mi bacia di nuovo, senza darmi il tempo di togliermi le scarpe o la giacca, né di chiudere la porta – a cui tira un calcio per chiudersela alle spalle.  
“Credo di aver bevuto un po’” dico tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre ero già con la schiena al muro e con le sue mani sui miei fianchi.  
“Non dobbiamo-“  
“Sì che dobbiamo” gli tolgo la giacca dell’abito e inizio a sbottonargli la camicia. “Devo sapere come sei prima di lasciare questo schifo di paese.”  
Lo sento maneggiare la zip del vestito e la tira giù in un lampo, abbassando lentamente le spalline, accarezzandomi la schiena e l’addome man mano che la pelle si scopriva. Mi baciava il collo e sentivo tutto il sangue affluire verso il basso. Lo aiuto a togliersi definitivamente la camicia e slacciare la cintura, ma lo fermo per un polso prima di proseguire.  
“Devo chiedertelo, Javi. Lo preferisci in piedi, sul letto o sul divano? È per la testimonianza.”  
Scoppiamo a ridere insieme mentre mi prende in braccio e mi porta dritta nella camera da letto, illuminata ampiamente dal cielo stellato di Bogotà e dalla luna piena di quella notte di fine 1991, dove ogni movimento era accompagnato da un bacio, una carezza, a volte qualche graffio sulla sua schiena, o un morso, ma avevo finalmente la certezza che Javier Peña fosse un uomo bollente. Ero così piena di lui che l’estasi assoluta che stavo provando non poteva avermela data mai nessuna sbronza, nessuna droga, nessun altro uomo. Mi aveva stregata completamente.  
Mentre lo facevamo mi spinge a girarmi a pancia in giù ma gli blocco il polso, tornando col corpo davanti al suo. “Non così.”  
Annuisce tornando a baciarmi e avrei potuto passare l’intera notte gemendo soltanto sotto ogni suo bacio. In ogni posizione ci trovassimo non lasciavamo mai la frontalità, non smettevamo mai di guardarci e respirarci. Il mio pensiero in quel momento era: Dio, dammi più tempo con lui, perché vorrei innamorarmene.  
Mi copro fino a metà busto con il lenzuolo e si avvicina per abbracciarmi da dietro. Sentiamo rumori simili a spari ma erano decisamente fuochi d’artificio. “Buon 1992, Moreno” dice dandomi un bacio sulla spalla scoperta, per poi addormentarci.

Bogotà, gennaio 1992  
“Sono sicuro che te la caverai” mi dice Murphy aiutandomi a trasportare le mie valigie sull’auto dell’ambasciata. “Magari ci raggiungerai presto.”  
Lascio a lui le chiavi dell’appartamento, chiedendogli di consegnare agli uffici dell’ambasciata. “Io credo di averne abbastanza della Colombia, tu no?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle. “Sai com’è, ci si abitua. Posso abbracciarti?”  
“Dipende” sorrido amaramente. “Ci rivedremo?”  
“Perché no?”  
“Sai cosa intendo. A lavorare insieme.”  
Sospira e mi tende le braccia. “Per scaramanzia, ti abbraccio lo stesso. Prenditi cura di te, d’accordo? Torna dalla tua famiglia, riprenditi del tempo per te. Mandaci una cartolina, ogni tanto.”  
“Ricorda che abbiamo una bottiglia da aprire.”  
“Sì” distoglie lo sguardo con aria triste. “Vi siete già visti? Tu e…”  
“Ieri sera” rispondo senza fargli finire la frase. “Non credo che sarebbe un bene salutarci così, come stiamo facendo noi. Non credo di essere pronta a dirgli addio. Sarebbe come ufficializzare qualcosa.”  
Mi fa di nuovo cenno di abbracciarlo e stavolta accolgo la richiesta, abbracciando forte il mio amico. “Spero che un giorno le cose per voi possano funzionare. Dico sul serio. Sono state le tre settimane più pacifiche da quando abbiamo iniziato a lavorare insieme.”  
Ridacchio, perché era vero. In quelle ultime tre settimane io e Javier avevamo smesso di far finta di non volerci e di non voler passare ogni giorno come se fosse l’ultimo, considerato che ormai quasi tutto l’ufficio e l’ambasciata sapeva del ballo alla festa di Capodanno; e seppur tutto questo sia nato per caso, per coprire le spalle a lui, si era trasformato in qualcosa di più vero e profondo. E amavo la sua compagnia. Le bugie che dicevamo all’inizio per coprire i suoi incontri con Don Berna si erano materializzate e ora dormivamo davvero insieme ogni notte. Avevamo una routine ben precisa: colazione con caffè e sigaretta ogni mattina, lui tornava nel suo appartamento, ci ritrovavamo a lavoro, pausa pranzo insieme, tornavamo al lavoro, spesso io rientravo a casa prima e avevo il tempo di fare la doccia e preparare la cena per entrambi, televisione sul divano, con un numero indefinito di baci e carezze, e poi andavamo a dormire. Quando invece rimanevo insieme a lui fino a tardi in ufficio, che non capitava sempre, lui portava sempre il cinese a casa. E non c’era un singolo giorno in cui litigassimo, o si creassero tensioni. Erano davvero le tre settimane più pacifiche di sempre, e quando ci eravamo salutati la sera prima, quando per la prima volta dopo venti giorni era tornato a dormire nel suo appartamento, non ci eravamo resi conto di quanto abitudinaria fosse ormai diventata la nostra vita. Di quanto dipendessimo l’uno dall’altra in così poco tempo. E non eravamo riusciti a parlare di cosa ne sarebbe stato una volta che avrebbero fissato la data dell’udienza preliminare.  
“Se dovessi vedere Connie, stringila forte da parte mia. Dille che sto bene. Si preoccupa sempre troppo.”  
Sciolgo l’abbraccio per aprire la portiera dell’auto. “Grazie di tutto, Steve.”  
Mi fa un cenno del capo accompagnato da un sorriso e chiude la portiera per me. L’autista parte dritto verso l’aeroporto, che mi avrebbe rispedita dritta in Virginia, al quartier generale della DEA, dove mi sarebbero aspettati lunghi mesi di fuoco.  
Scendo dalla vettura e chiedo all’autista di imbarcare per me i miei due bagagli più grandi, mentre io avrei preso la valigia piccola e mi sarei già diretta al gate d’imbarco. Avevo un nodo alla gola, ma me ne ero fatta una ragione, perché lo stavo facendo per un motivo superiore: lo stavo facendo per Javier, e per permettergli di catturare il figlio di puttana.  
Mi trovavo poco prima dell’ingresso ai controlli quando sento una voce chiamarmi, e quando mi volto c’era Javier che correva nella mia direzione. Richiudo subito la bocca che si era spalancata quando lo vedo, e il cuore batteva davvero velocemente.  
“Arianne” dice col fiatone. “Scusami non… non ce l’ho fatta. Dovevo vederti.”  
Ero così piacevolmente sorpresa di vederlo ma anche amareggiata dal fatto che avremmo dovuto dirci addio. “Credevo avessimo un accordo.”  
“Sì, ma ho incrociato Murphy in ufficio che veniva da casa tua. E mi ha detto che non avrei avuto un’altra occasione. Ha ragione.”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per ringraziarti di star facendo questa cosa al posto mio, e credimi, se potessi sarei già al tuo posto. Dovrei essere al tuo posto, e non riesco a non sentirmi in colpa.”  
Gli lascio un bacio leggero sulle labbra. “Avevo giusto voglia di tornare negli States.”  
Mi dà un paio di altri baci a sua volta. “Non potevo salutarti come se non ci fosse stato niente tra noi, e non parlo solo dell’ultimo periodo.”  
“Javi” lo interrompo. “Mi rende felice e amareggiata allo stesso tempo averti qui, e forse avremmo dovuto parlarne al momento giusto. Non c’è futuro per noi per ora, e lo sappiamo. Magari non c’era nemmeno bisogno di dircelo.”  
“Volevo anche ringraziarti di essere stata sincera con me anche quando avrei meritato più di uno schiaffo in faccia, e che quando lo prenderemo mi assicurerò che ci sia una pallottola anche da parte tua.”  
Annuisco e gli accarezzo per l’ultima volta quel viso abbronzato e perfettamente delineato, così duro ma anche così soffice e fragile, e ci baciamo ancora prima di darci l’ultimo, quello di addio.  
“Non sono brava con le parole, Javi, scusami per il silenzio. Avrei voluto avere più tempo.”  
“Anche io” sussurra dandomi un forte abbraccio, accarezzandomi i capelli e la schiena. “Salutami l’America.”  
Sento gli occhi annebbiarsi lievemente. “Lo farò.”  
Ci guardiamo ancora per un po’ mentre afferro la mia valigia e mi dirigo verso la fila del metal detector, finché non spariamo reciprocamente tra la folla. Il mio cuore aveva appena fatto un tuffo, e avevo appena giurato a me stessa che lui non se ne sarebbe mai andato da lì dentro… dal cuore. Quanto mi mancherai, avrei dovuto dirgli. E non ci ero riuscita per timore di lasciarmi andare. Ma sapevamo che ci saremmo mancati da morire ogni singolo istante, e sapevo che non mi sarei persa un singolo notiziario e non avrei smesso di chiedere di loro. Non avrei mai smesso di attendere la fine di Escobar, e lasciavo la Colombia con una certezza: che lo avesse preso fisicamente Javier o meno, lui sarà sempre il miglior investigatore che potevano avere, e non potevano permettersi di perderlo.  
Ero felice di aver curato le sue ferite anche se per poco tempo, anche senza dirgli cosa provassi veramente. Ero felice di aver trascorso ogni giorno al massimo, sapendo che sarebbe finita presto.  
L’aeroporto era così affollato che ogni volta la voce sembrava la sua, e certamente non poteva esserlo. Non poteva eludere il metal detector senza un biglietto, e poi avevamo già dato. Eppure, lo sentivo ancora col fiato addosso a me e il cuore mi batteva all’impazzata. Stavo facendo la cosa giusta ma la sentivo così sbagliata perché già mi ero pentita di aver lasciato entrare quell’uomo nella mia vita e togliermi ogni dolore sostituendolo con il suo calore. Dio, Javier Peña era davvero bollente come avevo immaginato.  
Intravedo in lontananza al gate gli investigatori della disciplinare attendermi e mi fanno cenno di seguirli fino ad un elicottero, nonostante fossi certa che avrei preso un aereo.  
“Che significa? Non sono in arresto.”  
“Lo sappiamo, agente. Crediamo che voglia discutere per trattare della sua situazione, e forse venirci incontro.”  
Li guardo senza sapere cosa dire. “Discutere con chi?”  
Vedo un uomo affacciarsi dall’elicottero, già seduto e pronto per il decollo. “Facciamo due chiacchiere, agente Moreno?”  
Merda. Bill Stechner della CIA. Mi guardo alle spalle un’ultima volta prima di salire sperando che Javier fosse lì, ma non c’era. Ero da sola e avevo appena cominciato la mia battaglia, ma almeno sapevo che qualcuno avrebbe preso Escobar per me, pensando a me. E stavo lasciando la Colombia sapendo che finalmente ero pronta ad amare di nuovo.


End file.
